


Nietak

by Hek



Series: Brewerie nadrealistów [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Realizm Magiczny, a trochę Nohavicy, kamienica, miasto, miejskość, miłość, pomyłki, przyjaźń, relacje międzyludzkie, starówka, trochę Ozpeteka, ucieczki i powroty, w każdym razie dla niektórych, w zasadzie happy end, wybory, z przewagą tych drugich, zrządzenia losu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: O błądzeniu po schodach, otwieraniu drzwi i przekraczaniu progów. Czyli o relacjach międzyludzkich i magii (niekoniecznie łatwej i przyjemnej) z nimi związanej.





	Nietak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



> Opowiadanie powstało w 2009 r.  
> Wrzucam je na AO3 w ramach Świątecznej Akcji Porządkowania Archiwum :)  
> Smacznego!

**NIETAK  
**

_Zaczęłam pod wpływem Ozpeteka, skończyłam uzależniona od Nohavicy._

_Dedykuję Aurorze._

 

 

Od co najmniej piętnastu minut obserwowała swoje ręce, jakby widziała je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Błękitny strumień, który zainteresował ją najbardziej, wytryskał w okolicach łokcia, ale jego źródła były ukryte głębiej  –  nie mogła do nich dotrzeć i czuła, że ogarnia ją z tego powodu coraz większa irytacja. Tak bardzo chciałaby znaleźć się w środku, pod ziemią! Niestety, skały były zbyt twarde, a kilof, który przewidująco ze sobą zabrała, do niczego się nie nadawał. Zresztą i tak pewnie nie umiałaby się nim posłużyć. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy dobrze go sobie wyobraziła; być może nie był to wcale kilof, tylko na przykład obrzędowy nóż szamana Zulusów, albo siekiera syberyjskiego drwala. W każdym razie w konfrontacji z bazaltem ostrze robiło się dziwnie miękkie i rozciągliwe, jak przeżuta do granic możliwości guma balonowa, a z takim sprzętem nawet Indiana Jones nie dałby sobie rady. Ona tym bardziej.

Nigdy nie sądziła, że to takie trudne, i że kapanie wody połączone z jazgotem zdezelowanej suszarki do rąk, naprawdę może zamienić myśli w rozgotowaną papkę. Ale tak właśnie było, jak w jakiejś chińskiej, paragwajskiej, patagońskiej torturze. Miała dosyć tych cholernych dźwięków, błękitnej delty, z której wyrastała dłoń zakończona smukłymi palcami pianistki, i brudnobiałych drzwi od kabiny, chropowatych nieprzyjemnych w dotyku. Nienawidziła ich tak bardzo, że najchętniej pocięłaby je na kawałki, a potem wyrzuciła przez okno. Problem polegał na tym, że na parapecie  
w dalszym ciągu siedział Duch, a jego obecność kompletnie ją paraliżowała  –  to przez niego kilof nie działał, ona zaś nie była zdolna do żadnego działania. Nie potrafiła nawet nacisnąć klamki, bo wydawało jej się, że metal oparzy skórę do żywego mięsa.

A przecież jeszcze wczoraj czuła się bardzo dobrze. W lustrze widziała tylko swoje odbicie, nikogo innego tam nie było, ani Ducha, ani Marcina, ani buddyjskiego mnicha pomalowanego w biało-pomarańczowe pasy. Po prostu stara, dobra, znajoma twarz. Trochę zniekształcona, bo lustro w pubie było pęknięte i upstrzone gdzieniegdzie rdzawymi plamami, ale z całą pewnością jej własna. Niestety, wszystko zmieniło się już kilkanaście godzin później, gdy wpadła do wydziałowej łazienki tuż przed zajęciami, żeby porządnie poupinać włosy, które po spacerze wyglądały tak, jakby trafił w nie piorun. Stanęła przed lustrem  
( _nie boję się luster, nie boję się luster, nie boję się luster_ ) i próbowała właśnie uformować zgrabny kok, gdy kątem oka zarejestrowała jakiś ruch w okolicach parapetu. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, upuszczając spinki. To był on. Przewiercał ją wzrokiem i wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego, chociaż jego dżinsy były koszmarnie ubłocone, a przy koszuli brakowało co najmniej trzech guzików.

  –  Ciebie tu nie ma – powiedziała odruchowo, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, i zanim zdążył zareagować, zniknęła za drzwiami kabiny. Usiadła na sedesie i przycisnęła dłonie do uszu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważyła się je opuścić.

Chłopak nie próbował jej zagadywać, chyba nie miał ochoty na pogawędki, ale cały czas czuła jego obecność, nawet wtedy, gdy płynęła wzdłuż przedramienia błękitną rzeką i zastanawiała się nad tym, jak powinien wyglądać prawdziwy kilof. Duchowi nie przeszkadzały ani niedokręcone krany, ani stukot obcasów, ani nawet obrzydliwie warcząca suszarka, nie radząca sobie zupełnie z dużą ilością wody. Po prostu tam siedział, na parapecie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Iga za nic w świecie obok niego nie przejdzie, nawet, jeżeli alternatywą miałby być nocleg w Collegium Maius. Bała się. I pewnie faktycznie tkwiłaby w tej kabinie aż do armagedonu sprzątaczek, gdyby nie Nina, która zajrzała do toalety o wiele, wiele wcześniej, tuż po popołudniowych zajęciach z literatury współczesnej.

 –  Wiem, że tam jesteś, widzę twoje pieprzone trampki – oświadczyła bez ogródek. – Wyłaź. Idziemy do mnie.

Iga nie odpowiedziała. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że koleżanka sobie pójdzie i zostawi ją w spokoju, ale była to nadzieja złudna i bardzo szybko się rozwiała. Nina nie zamierzała dać za wygraną. Tak długo szarpała klamkę, aż w końcu drzwi same ustąpiły, bo zamek od dawna był zepsuty i działał tak kiepsko, jak suszarka i wiecznie cieknące krany. Łazienka na drugim piętrze wymagała generalnego remontu, podobnie jak niemal cały zabytkowy budynek, który z zewnątrz wyglądał przepięknie, natomiast od środka zapadał się w sobie i kurczył jak przypalany nad świeczką pająk. Iga też się skuliła i zamknęła oczy, spodziewając się ataku, błysków, snopów iskier i diabelskich zawodzeń. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło.

 –  Duch…  –  szepnęła. – Jest… tam…?

 – Nikogo tu nie ma. – Koleżanka odebrała jej nożyczki, które tak naprawdę były kilofem Indiany Jonesa, i włożyła je do kieszeni kurtki. Potem wyciągnęła rękę. – No już, wstawaj! Wyprowadzę cię stąd.

Powoli skinęła głową, bo Nina pachniała miętą i wcale nie przypominała Ducha. Miała wprawdzie tak samo niebieskie oczy i potrafiła, jak on, przenikać przez ściany, ale tylko czasami, gdy mocno się zamyśliła. Tym razem wybrała drzwi. Na korytarzu było cicho, o wiele ciszej niż w łazience, wypełnionej pluskotem, szumem i brzęczeniem zepsutej suszarki. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta, a o tej porze niewiele grup miało jeszcze zajęcia, więc nawet krzesła ustawione wzdłuż korytarzy świeciły pustką. Iga zupełnie przytomnie pomyślała, że to bardzo dobrze. Obecność gapiów mogłaby wszystko jeszcze bardziej skomplikować, a przecież studenci i tak zaczynali patrzyć na nią, na szanowną panią magister, jak na zjawisko nie z tego świata.

 – Zniknął. – Trzymała się Niny kurczowo jak ślepiec, chociaż oczy miała teraz szeroko otwarte. Korytarz, mroczny i nieprzystępny, ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Większość osób zachwycała się wydziałem filologicznym, jego neogotyckim klimatem, przysadzistymi kolumnami i witrażami w oknach, Iga natomiast nie mogła go ścierpieć. Budził w niej odrazę. Miała wrażenie, że budynek cały czas ją obserwuje, poddaje rozmaitym próbom i usiłuje doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Był bliski osiągnięcia tego celu. Doszło do tego, że musiała łykać tabletki uspokajające za każdym razem, gdy szła na zajęcia, a przecież z racji studiów doktoranckich bywała w Maiusie niemal codziennie. W końcu nawet proszki przestały wystarczać – ataki paniki powtarzały się coraz częściej i coraz trudniej było nad nimi zapanować. 

 – No i bardzo dobrze, że zniknął – mruknęła Nina, ciągnąć koleżankę w dół, po schodach. – Ten Duch powoli zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Jak go kiedyś spotkam, to sobie z nim poważnie porozmawiam. Albo od razu dam mu w mordę.

 – Lepiej nie… – odpowiedziała Iga niepewnie. Chwilę później znalazły się w niewielkim, przywydziałowym ogródku. Padał deszcz. Powietrze było rześkie i bardzo szybko uderzało do głowy. – Dokąd idziemy?

 – Przecież mówiłam, że do mnie – żachnęła się Nina, przez moment intensywnie szperając w torebce. Usiłowała znaleźć parasol. Gdy w końcu go rozłożyła, okazało się, że jest intensywnie błękitny, ten kolor prześladował Igę od samego rana. – A właściwie do mojej babci. Raz już tam byłaś, pamiętasz? Jakieś cztery miesiące temu.

 – Możliwe – zgodziła się, chociaż tak naprawdę niczego nie pamiętała, albo nie chciała pamiętać. Wiedziała, że powinna podziękować koleżance i pójść swoją drogą, nie znała przecież Niny tak dobrze, żeby jej się narzucać, ale myśl o powrocie do własnego mieszkania napawała ją przerażeniem. Tam na pewno czekał już na nią Duch, dla którego odległość między Collegium Maius a Osiedlem Młodych nie stanowiła żadnego wyzwania. Mógł pokonywać przestrzenie o wiele szybciej niż żywy człowiek. Iga nie miała złudzeń: skoro zdecydował się zmaterializować w wydziałowej łazience, równie dobrze mógł zrobić to samo u niej w domu, chociaż dawno temu pozbyła się wszystkich luster. Tak bardzo nie chciała go znowu spotkać, że nie zaprotestowała, gdy Nina wzięła ją pod ramię i zaczęła prowadzić w kierunku starego rynku. Szybko przebiegły obok hotelu „Pod Trzema Koronami”, a po chwili znalazły się na ulicy Szewskiej. Zapłonęły latarnie. Niebo było bure jak kocie futro i wisiało nad głowami tak nisko, jakby za moment miało runąć na ziemię.

Dawno temu, jeszcze przed końcem świata, lubiła spacerować po starówce – takie wędrówki bardzo ją wyciszały. Gdy kończyła zajęcia, wybiegała z Maiusa i skręcała w którąś z bocznych uliczek, żeby pobyć przez chwilę sam na sam ze sobą i z miastem. Obserwowała ludzi i w każdej, najbanalniejszej nawet scenie dostrzegała początek opowiadania, które chciało zostać napisane właśnie przez nią. Wtedy umiała jeszcze dobierać właściwe słowa. Teraz, gdy patrzyła na znajome zakamarki, na kocie łby i na światłocienie ślizgające się po ścianach kamienic, potrafiła myśleć wyłącznie o lustrach. Tych, które potłukła wtedy,gdy dowiedziała się, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Marcina, i tych, które potłukły się same po pierwszej wizycie Ducha. Inne metafory jakoś nie przychodziły jej do głowy. Pewnie dlatego, że nawet nie próbowała ich szukać.

 – Twoja babcia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko… – urwała w połowie zdania. Zrozumiała wreszcie, dokąd idą. Kamienica, ozdobiona świeżo odrestaurowaną płaskorzeźbą rycerza, była znajoma, tak samo jak mały sklepik „mydło-powidło” mieszczący się w domu naprzeciwko. _Kto to może być? Święty Jerzy?_ Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od rzeźby, która przyglądała jej się z cierpliwością właściwą jedynie kamieniom.

 – Coś ty – uspokoiła ją Nina. – Babcia już wie, że przyjdziesz, i że zostaniesz u nas przez parę dni… No, bez dyskusji! – dodała, widząc, że Iga otwiera już usta, żeby zaprotestować. – Przecież nie możesz w takim stanie wrócić do domu! Ledwo się trzymasz na nogach. Muszę cię jak najszybciej upić nalewką i doprowadzić do względnego porządku.

Zgrzytnął klucz w zamku, a potem Nina pchnęła drzwi  –  mimo potężnych gabarytów otworzyły się bez najmniejszego oporu. Na korytarzu było całkiem ciemno, pachniało kurzem, starym drewnem i papierosowym dymem. Poza tym ktoś, kto musiał znajdować się bardzo, bardzo blisko, może nawet na wyciągnięcie ręki, grał na akordeonie, niemiłosiernie kalecząc ukraińskie pieśni ludowe. Iga aż zamarła ze strachu, gdy usłyszała nieoczekiwane dźwięki, natomiast na jej koleżance nie zrobiły one najmniejszego wrażenia.  

 –  O nie – westchnęła Nina i zapaliła światła. – Tylko jego brakowało nam do kompletu…

 

*

 

 –  Ojej, biedna dziewczyna! – Pani Halina wsypała do herbaty dwie łyżeczki cukru i energicznie zamieszała. – Co za tragedia! I mówisz, że kiedy to się stało?

 –  Jakieś pół roku temu. Ninka strasznie się tym przejęła, bo znała tego Marcina z koła folklorystów, albo teatrologów… no nieważne, w każdym razie lubiła go, a przynajmniej ja odniosłam takie wrażenie. Ona od małego przyciąga do siebie rozmaitych popaprańców. Aż mnie to czasem martwi.

 – Bzdury opowiadasz, Dana. To po prostu interesujący, młodzi ludzie. Chciałabyś, żeby twoja wnuczka przyjaźniła z jakimiś młotkami bez wyobraźni?

 – Pewnie, że nie. – Pani Danka wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale weź pod uwagę, że nadmiar wyobraźni też bywa szkodliwy dla zdrowia. Jak znaleźli Marcina, nie dało się go już odratować. Szkoda chłopaka. I szkoda tej dziewczyny. Zupełnie nie może się po tym wszystkim pozbierać…

Zegar zaczął wybijać siódmą, przerywając na chwilę rozmowę dwóch kobiet, które siedziały przy kuchennym stole, racząc się pigwówką i ciastem z wiśniami. Pokój wychodził na niewielkie i niemiłosiernie zagracone podwórko. O zmierzchu rządziły nim koty, więc gołębie opuściły ulubiony trzepak i przeniosły się na nieco wyższe piętra, żeby uniknąć konfrontacji z wrogiem. Koty były wprawdzie zbyt spasione – mieszkańcy kamienicy dokarmiali je regularnie – i zbyt leniwe, żeby rzucać się na ptaki, ale jakieś prawdopodobieństwo ataku nadal istniało. Dlatego nie warto było ryzykować. Na parapetach siedziało się zresztą gołębiom bardzo przyjemnie, o czym świadczyło pełne ukontentowania gruchanie. Pani Danka przyzwyczaiła się w końcu do tej wieczornej muzyki: do kocich śpiewów, gruchania gołębi i pokrzykiwań wracającej z pubów młodzieży, i nawet ją polubiła. Pani Halina natomiast, zdanie na ten temat miała całkowicie odmienne. Wszystkie ptaki żyjące w mieście nazywała „latającymi szczurami”, koty najchętniej potopiłaby w Wiśle (o ile wcześniej nie dopadliby jej wojujący ekolodzy), a młodzież tolerowała tylko wtedy, gdy miała naprawdę dobry humor. Patrzyła na świat surowo, jak na emerytowaną nauczycielkę przystało, i nie bała się ostrych sądów, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy była człowiekiem dobrym i chętnym do pomocy. Przez wiele lat pracowała z Danką w jednej szkole. Ponieważ obie straciły mężów, jedna przed wielu laty, druga całkiem niedawno, wspierały się nawzajem i nie było dnia, żeby się nie umówiły na „małą kawę”, „lampeczkę koniaku” czy po prostu na prozaiczne plotki.

Ten czwartek przypominałby każdy inny czwartek, gdyby nie telefon Niny, która oznajmiła, że przyprowadzi do domu koleżankę. W jej głośnie brzmiał niepokój, dlatego pani Danka od razu domyśliła się, że coś jest nie w porządku – przecież w przypadku zwyczajnej, koleżeńskiej wizyty wnuczka nie zadawałaby sobie trudu, żeby uprzedzać o tym telefonicznie. Chodziło więc o coś więcej. Dopiero, gdy Nina napomknęła, że tą koleżanką jest Iga, i że najlepiej by było, gdyby została u nich do końca tygodnia, Danka powiązała wszystkie fakty i natychmiast pobiegła do spiżarni, żeby zrobić przegląd zapasów. Skoro miała gościć u siebie to nieszczęśliwe stworzenie, zamierzała porządnie je odkarmić. Halina śmiała się wprawdzie, że takie zachowanie jest typowo „babciowe” i straszliwie Danę postarza, ale pani Grodecka uśmiechała się tylko z leciutką ironią i robiła swoje. Wiedziała z doświadczenia, że nic tak nie podnosi na duchu jak słodycze, kilka kieliszków nalewkii życzliwe towarzystwo. Całe szczęście upiekła rano blachę ciasta z wiśniami − jeden kłopot odpadał. Pigwówkę musiały dopiero przetestować, żeby potem nie było żadnych niespodzianek, wyciągnęła więc jedną z równiutko poustawianych w spiżarni butelek i przyniosła ją do kuchni. Okazało się, że trunek smakuje znakomicie  –  od szóstej zdążyły wypić po trzy kieliszki. Oczywiście wyłącznie w ramach testu, bo przecież nie dlatego, że miały po prostu ochotę, jakby powiedziała Halina, „golnąć sobie na odwagę”.

Siódme uderzenie obwieściło światu, że kolejna godzina bezpowrotnie minęła. Zrobiło się prawie zupełnie ciemno. Danka wstała i nacisnęła włącznik  –  światło momentalnie otuliło kuchnię ciepłym, przyjemnym blaskiem. Przez uchylone okno dobiegały teraz fałszywe dźwięki akordeonu. Przyjaciółki popatrzyły na siebie porozumiewawczo: no tak, znowu wrócił. Wiosna, choć deszczowa i nieco chłodnawa, od co najmniej dwóch tygodni rządziła miastem, więc można się było spodziewać, że pewnego dnia stary akordeon znowu zapłacze nad swoim losem. Mimo upływu lat, Wernyhora nie grał ani trochę lepiej i właśnie to było w nim najpiękniejsze. Świat mógł się zmienić nie do poznania, ludzie mogli postarzeć się i umrzeć, a ukraińskie pieśni wykonywane przez olbrzymiego muzyka brzmiały tak samo nieudolnie, jak przed trzydziestu laty, gdy jego broda była jeszcze ogniście ruda, a głos silny i niezachrypnięty od alkoholu.

 – Ano, mamy wiosnę – zauważyła cierpko Halina. – Kolejną. Wiesz ile miałyśmy lat, gdy ten Rusek pojawił się tutaj po raz pierwszy? Dziewiętnaście. Wtedy grał na takiej obrzydliwej, białej harmonii, jakby się żywcem urwał z Reymonta. Strasznie mu się podobałaś.

Pani Danka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

 – To było dawno i nieprawda – odparła.  –  Moja mama skutecznie wybiła mi z głowy wieczorne pogaduszki na strychu! Wernyhora… to chyba ty wymyśliłaś ten pseudonim, prawda?

 – Nie. Nie ja. Mój ojciec. Pamiętasz, złamał kiedyś nogę i przez długi czas nie mógł wychodzić z domu. Całe dnie przesiadywał przy oknie i czytał książki, które matka przynosiła mu z biblioteki. To wtedy Rusek został Wernyhorą, a na tego drukarza spod piątki zaczęliśmy wołać Wallenrod. Ojciec zawsze uwielbiał romantyzm.

Zamilkły ponownie, wsłuchując się w melodię, która przypomniała im o dwóch ładnych i niegłupich dziewczynach, mieszkających niegdyś w tej kamienicy. Czarnowłosa Halinka pochodziła ze starej rodziny inteligenckiej, jej ojciec był pracownikiem naukowym uniwersytetu wileńskiego, a matka bibliotekarką; przenieśli się z Wilna do Torunia zaraz po wojnie. Halinka chciała pójść w ślady ojca, ale wylądowała w szkole, która nigdy nie była spełnieniem jej marzeń. Dana przeciwnie, bardzo kochała swoją pracę. Od najmłodszych lat wiedziała, co chce w życiu osiągnąć i w końcu jej się udało – została nauczycielką, potem wicedyrektorką szkoły, zwiedziła przy tym kawał świata i poznała wielu ciekawych ludzi. Ta drobna, sympatyczna dziewczyna, później kobieta, w końcu zaś siwowłosa starsza pani o intensywnie błękitnych oczach, miała w sobie tyle wewnętrznej siły, że zadziwiała wszystkich, którzy się z nią stykali. Ludzie lubili jej towarzystwo. Przepadali także za Ninką, która bardzo wiele cechy odziedziczyła po swojej babce – była do niej podobna nawet z wyglądu. Włosy nosiła wprawdzie rozpuszczone, zamiast upinać je w kok, ale uśmiechała się tak samo jak przed laty panna Danusia, ulubienica mieszkańców kamienicy z rycerzem. Szczerze i bez złośliwości.

Melodia urwała się tak nagle, jak się zaczęła, słychać było natomiast szmer rozmowy, prowadzonej najprawdopodobniej na korytarzu. Drzwi na podwórko musiały być uchylone, bo pojedyncze słowa docierały aż na trzecie piętro. Ani jednak Halina, ani Danka nie próbowały się w nie wsłuchiwać, zajęte rozpamiętywaniem przeszłości. Dopiero po kilku minutach pani Matuszkiewicz przypomniała sobie, że nie usłyszała przecież do końca historii Igi.

 – Ale tu nie ma żadnego końca, w tym rzecz! – wyjaśniła Danka i ukroiła sobie jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta. – Iga chodziła ponoć do psychologa, czy nawet do psychiatry, ale to nic nie dało, nadal jest z nią bardzo niedobrze. Ta dziewczyna żyje w swoim własnym świecie, nie potrafi oddzielić tego, co sobie wyobraża, od tego, co się dzieje naprawdę. Niszczy sama siebie. Na dodatek niechętnie przyjmuje jakąkolwiek pomoc.

 –  A Ninka? W jaki sposób udało jej się do niej dotrzeć?

 – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nie wiem nawet, jak się poznały. Widziałam tę dziewczynę tylko raz, dawno temu, i wydała mi się wtedy sympatyczna, choć nieco zagubiona. Ale to było jeszcze przed samobójstwem tego chłopaka…

 – Cóż. – Pani Halina odsunęła od siebie talerzyk. Miała zdecydowanie dosyć słodyczy jak na jeden dzień. – Podejrzewam, że za chwilę dowiemy się czegoś więcej. Słyszysz? Ktoś tu idzie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie Piotrowski, bo nie przeżyłabym kolejnej dysputy o poezji i flaszce spirytusu.

 – Gdzie tam. – Dana machnęła ręką. – Piotrowski pożyczył ode mnie w zeszłym tygodniu trzydzieści złotych i na pewno nie ma jeszcze z czego oddać. Przez jakiś czas będzie z nim spokój.

 – O ile nie zwąchają się z Wernyhorą. Bo jak pójdą razem w tango, to przez tydzień nie zmrużymy oka. Obaj fałszują tak niemiłosiernie, że czasami mam ochotę porozbijać im czaszki, a potem…  –  Halina nie dokończyła, bo rozśpiewał się dzwonek.

Dana szybko ściągnęła poplamiony fartuch, w którym wolała nie pokazywać się  gościom, i przewiesiła go przez oparcie krzesła. Potem pobiegła otworzyć drzwi.

 

*

 

Dzwonek telefonu wybawił Ninę z kłopotu. Mogła grzecznie przeprosić i umknąć na półpiętro, przerywając tym samym absolutnie surrealistyczną scenę z udziałem Wernyhory. Stary muzyk był jak zwykle pijany, posługiwał się więc przedziwną, rosyjsko-polską mieszanką językową, zrozumiałą tylko dla osób znajdujących się w podobnym stanie nieświadomości. W dodatku zebrało mu się na sentymenty. Ninę nazywał Danusią i usiłował pocałować ją w rękę, Igę natomiast mylił chyba z młodszą wersją pani Haliny, bo bez przerwy mówił o jakiejś „czarnobrewej”, która rzuciła na niego urok. Telefon zadzwonił więc w najlepszym możliwym momencie.

 – Oj, przepraszam. Muszę odebrać. Do zobaczenia!  –  Zanim Wernyhora zorientował się, co się dzieje, dziewczyny zniknęły na schodach. Nie zamierzał ich ścigać. Za bardzo plątały mu się nogi.

 – Taka dola! – powiedział do siebie i z czułością pogłaskał swój akordeon po wysłużonych klawiszach.  –  Kobieta zdradliwa, harmoszka wierna jak pies. A horiłka..? – machnął ręką, westchnął, a potem zanucił fałszywie: – _Ej horiłka z buriaka, robysz z mene duraka!_

Tymczasem Nina zdołała wreszcie wysupłać komórkę z kieszeni, etniczna melodyjka wypełniła na chwilę cały korytarz, zagłuszając nawet dźwięki akordeonu. W mieszkaniu na pierwszym piętrze rozszczekały się psy. Któryś z sąsiadów zaklął siarczyście i, sądząc po odgłosach, rozbił jakieś naczynie. Zapach gotowanej kapusty przyprawił Igę o mdłości, więc oparła się o ścianę i na chwilę zamknęła oczy; usiłowała wrócić do równowagi i jakoś się opanować.

Telefoniczne wybawienie szybko zamieniło się w telefoniczny koszmar.

 – Dobra, chodź, później do tego kogoś oddzwonię. – Nina od razu zauważyła, że z koleżanką dzieje się coś niedobrego. Chciała wyłączyć telefon, ale w tym momencie potknęła się i aparat wypadł jej z ręki, lądując na ziemi.  –  Niech to szlag trafi! –  To była ostatnia kropla przepełniająca czarę. Nina nie umiała dłużej udawać, że jest spokojna, samokontrolę w jednej chwili diabli wzięli. – Niech to szlag, niech to szlag!!! – krzyczała i tupała nogami jak mała dziewczynka, która nie dostała pod choinkę wymarzonej zabawki. Z sufitu zaczął sypać się tynk. Do chóru psów z pierwszego piętra dołączył cienki szczek suczki należącej do mechanika Siedleckiego.

Z telefonem nic się chyba nie stało, bo chwilę później znowu rozdzierająco zabrzęczał. Ktoś nie dawał za wygraną. Albo dzwonił w ważnej sprawie, albo był wyjątkowo namolnym dupkiem.

 –  Odbierz – powiedziała Iga. – Może coś się stało.

 – Taa, jasne. – Nina z trudem się opanowała. Nadal była bliska furii. Z rozmachem nacisnęła odpowiedni klawisz i przyłożyła aparat do ucha. – Oby to było coś ważnego – warknęła do słuchawki. – Bo jak nie, to przysięgam, że nogi ci z tyłka powyrywam, ty cholerny ćpunie!

Nina spodziewała się, że Jurij, jej najlepszy kumpel z Krakowa, skwituje takie powitanie wybuchem śmiechu (wtedy mogłaby go jeszcze bardziej opieprzyć), albo rzuci jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale on niczego podobnego nie zrobił. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie głucho; winne mogło być kiepskie połączenie, albo awaria telefonu Niny; stukoty i trzaski skutecznie utrudniały rozmowę.

 – Mów głośniej! – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, że Jurij przed chwilą oświadczył, że siedzi w pociągu i jedzie do Torunia, chociaż niczego podobnego wcześniej nie planował. Miał przecież pomagać Cezarowi w nagrywaniu ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu! Od tygodni nie mówili o niczym innym, nawet Piotrek wziął parę dni wolnego, żeby do nich dołączyć. Więc co się mogło stać, zmienili plany? Podpadli ruskiej mafii? Pokłócili się…? Nina poczuła się nagle bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Ten dzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność i obfitował w niespodzianki, które wcale nie należały do przyjemnych,  
a ona naprawdę nie miała już ani siły, ani ochoty, żeby bawić się w herosa ratującego świat przed zagładą.

 –  Pytałem, czy mnie przygarniesz – powtórzył Jurij. – Muszę zniknąć na parę dni.

 – Ja pierdzielę, człowieku, ty mnie nie przerażaj! Zamordowałeś kogoś? – Nina przysiadła na jednym ze schodków, nie przejmując się, że może wybrudzić nowy płaszcz. Akordeon zamilkł, pewnie Wernyhora zrobił sobie przerwę na tanie wino. Psy natomiast nadal prowadziły ożywioną dyskusję, ku utrapieniu swoich właścicieli. – Gadaj co się dzieje!

 –  To nie jest rozmowa na telefon – odparł szybko. Zbyt szybko. – Będę w Toruniu koło trzeciej. Mam szukać noclegu, czy mogę się przespać u ciebie?

Nina zmarszczyła brwi. Zrozumiała, że dalsze wypytywanie nie ma sensu.

 – Kawałek podłogi chyba się znajdzie – mruknęła pojednawczo. – Przyjadę na dworzec.

 –  Nie, bez sensu, żebyś się włóczyła nocą po mieście. Sam trafię. Jakby przypadkiem dzwonił Cezar albo… albo Piotrek, to nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jestem. Okej?

 –  Juriś…  –  zaczęła.

 –  Okej?

 – Okej – odpowiedziała w końcu niechętnie, a sekundę później Jurij się rozłączył. Mimo to, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała na schodku i wpatrywała się w ścianę, jakby oczekiwała od szaroburego tynku jakiejś wskazówki. W końcu zgasło światło i trzeba je było ponownie zapalić, więc – chcąc nie chcąc – wstała i nacisnęła włącznik. Wtedy spostrzegła, że w słabym świetle lampy Iga wygląda naprawdę koszmarnie: była blada jak trup, przez co przypominała bohaterkę kiepskiego horroru. Ktoś musiał się nią jak najszybciej zaopiekować. I jak zwykle padło na Ninę.

 – Chodź, jeszcze jedno piętro – powiedziała, siląc się na neutralny ton. Złapała Igę za rękę i chyba zbyt mocno ją ścisnęła, bo dziewczyna zagryzła wargi. Nie powiedziała jednak ani jednego słowa, pokiwała tylko głową, jakby było jej wszystko jedno, z kim i dokąd wędruje.

Nina pomyślała, że zamiast pigwówki przydałaby im się cysterna czystej gorzały, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno. Z ulgą przywitała znajome, rudobrązowe drzwi ozdobione tabliczką z niezbyt czytelnym napisem _D. J. Grodeccy. D_ awno temu miały ją wymienić, albo chociaż dać do czyszczenia, ale ciągle o tym zapominały. Zresztą babcia Dana zwlekała z tym chyba umyślnie, bo nie mogła pogodzić się z faktem, że literka _J._ jest tylko wspomnieniem, nie mającym nic wspólnego z aktualną sytuacją meldunkową. W mieszkaniu pod piętnastką urzędowały tylko we dwie z Niną. Pokoik, który służył niegdyś dziadkowi Grodeckiemu za gabinet i osobiste elizjum, pachniał jeszcze fajkowym dymem, starszego pana już tam jednak nie było, spoczywał bowiem na zabytkowym cmentarzu przy ulicy Gałczyńskiego. Nadal trudno było w to uwierzyć. A jeszcze trudniej przyjąć do wiadomości. Dlatego tabliczka wisiała na swoim miejscu i nikt jakoś nie palił się do zakupienia nowej, chociaż pani Halina za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzała przyjaciółkę, radziła jej, by jak najszybciej zrezygnowała z tych „melodramatycznych sentymentów” i nauczyła się obywać bez towarzystwa duchów.

Dzwonek miewał swoje narowy i, w zależności od humoru i stanu wilgotności powietrza, dzwonił albo nie. Tego wieczora zadziałał od razu. Po krótkiej chwili zgrzytnął zamek, a w drzwiach ukazała się pani Grodecka, ubrana w staroświecką, ale wyjątkowo stylową sukienkę w kwiaty. Gdy się uśmiechnęła, Nina od razu poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął z jej pleców upiornie ciężki plecak ze stelażem.

 –  Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, dziewczęta, herbata prawie gotowa!

 

_*_

_Jestem idiotą. Kompletnym kretynem._ Jurij przymknął oczy i wtulił twarz w kurtkę, służącą mu aktualnie za poduszkę. Jego IPod przed chwilą się rozładował, więc zamiast uspokajającego bluesa, słuchał teraz monotonnego stukotu pociągu i rozmów dobiegających z korytarza. Myślał o tym, żeby wyjść na zewnątrz rozprostować nogi, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, bo zwyczajnie nie chciało mu się podnieść z miejsca. Po nocnych szaleństwach nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie; kręciło mu się w głowie, miał mdłości, a każdy gwałtowny ruch przyprawiał go o ból. Nawet ubranie drażniło skórę – musiał naprawdę mocno zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie zacząć jęczeć.

Fizyczne dolegliwości były jednak niczym przy kacu moralnym, który zmusił go do ucieczki z Krakowa. Nie planował tego wyjazdu, nie chciał zadręczać Niny swoimi problemami, miała przecież dosyć własnych. A jednak, po całym dniu włóczenia się po krakowskich zakamarkach, nogi same zaprowadziły go na dworzec. Kupił bilet niewiele się zastanawiając nad tym, co robi. Ocknął się dopiero w przedziale, gdy pociąg właśnie ruszał, a wtedy było już cokolwiek za późno na zmianę decyzji.

Mężczyzna, który siedział pod oknem na przeciwległym siedzeniu, wyglądał na jakieś czterdzieści osiem lat i nie próbował nawiązywać kontaktu, co Jurija niezwykle cieszyło. Niestety telefon do Niny wszystko zmienił. W pewnej chwili nieznajomy odłożył czytaną właśnie książkę i spojrzał na współpodróżnego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

 –  Dezerter? – zapytał. – Czy poszukiwacz szczęścia?

Jurij miał ochotę odwrócić się do ściany i zignorować faceta razem z jego idiotycznymi pytaniami, ale zamiast ugryźć się w język odpowiedział zaczepnie:

 –  Gliniarz? Czy poszukiwacz kłopotów?

Tamten parsknął chrapliwym śmiechem i wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy. Nie poczęstował Jurija. Sam też nie zapalił; wąchał tylko przez chwilę paczkę, bawił się nią przekładając z ręki do ręki, a potem schował z powrotem i odwiesił kurtkę na miejsce.

 – I jedno i drugie – odparł powoli. – Chociaż tak naprawdę jestem przede wszystkim Odysem.

 –  Taa. – Jurij uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – A jak będę chciał, to mi to wszystko powtórzysz po grecku?

 –   _Pu pao brosta mu den ton ides ton Odyssea._

Zamilkli. Rozmowy i śmiechy dobiegające z korytarza były coraz głośniejsze –  studenckie towarzystwo mocno się rozochociło. Pili piwo. Jego zapach wpadał przez niedomknięte drzwi, drażniąc Jurija, któremu znowu zrobiło się niedobrze. _Oddychaj, spokojnie oddychaj_ , nakazywał sobie stanowczo, niewiele to jednak pomagało. Całe szczęście nieznajomy zorientował się w sytuacji i jednym gwałtownym ruchem otworzył okno. Do środka wpadło świeże, nocne powietrze.

 –  Lepiej?

Jurij pokiwał głową. Był blady jak ściana i spocony tak, jakby przed chwilą przebiegł kilkukilometrową trasę. Jego organizm usiłował pozbyć się toksyn.

 – A przynajmniej warto było? – Nawet przy kiepskim świetle oczy nieznajomego wydawały się bardzo, bardzo niebieskie. Nienaturalnie niebieskie. Może nosił szkła kontaktowe, a może to umysł Jurija generował obrazy, które wcale nie istniały? W sąsiednim przedziale ktoś zaintonował _Hej sokoły_ i wkrótce cały wagon trząsł się od fałszywej melodii wypranej ze słów – jak zwykle nikt nie pamiętał tekstu, więc skończyło się na refrenie, przerywanym od czasu do czasu wybuchami dzikiego rechotu. Pociąg ze świstem wjechał na jakąś stację. Jurij nie próbował odczytać nazwy. Raz, że zupełnie go nie interesowała, a dwa – nie miał nawet siły, żeby odwrócić głowę w kierunku szyby.

 – Diabli wiedzą – mruknął niechętnie. – Pewnie nie. Pewnie wkopałem się w koszmarne gówno. Tyle, że to i tak nie ma już większego znaczenia. – Obrazy zaczęły zwijać się w serpentyny, więc zamknął oczy, bo zakręciło mu się głowie. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robi, z kim rozmawia, i czy przypadkiem nie dyskutuje sam ze sobą. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że w przedziale nie ma poza nim żadnego innego pasażera, zupełnie by się nie zdziwił, brodaty mężczyzna w burej koszuli i tak wydawał mu się urojeniem. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby ktoś inny próbował go przekonać, że brodacz nie tylko istnieje, ale faktycznie jest mitycznym Odysem, który zaplątał się w czasie, też by go to specjalnie nie obeszło. Nie miał już siły, żeby się czemukolwiek dziwić. Nie wierzył zresztą, że mogłoby się wydarzyć coś, co przewyższałoby poziomem surrealizmu wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy. To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

 – Może nie ma – stwierdził nieznajomy ze stoickim spokojem. – A może i ma.  
W każdym razie na pana miejscu uważałbym, co z czym mieszam, bo takie eksperymenty kończą się czasem bardzo niedobrze. Wiem z doświadczenia.

 – Cykuta z winem? – zakpił Jurij odruchowo. – Nie, chwila, to nie te czasy. Raczej ambrozja z magicznym blekotem, ale może lepiej zmieńmy temat. Niech zgadnę, czyta pan „Odyseję”. Pamięć zaczyna zawodzić po kilku… kilkunastu wiekach… Swoją drogą ciekaw jestem, jak to jest…  –  urwał nagle i wplątał palce we włosy.

 –  Co? Zapominać?

 – Też. Chociaż miałem raczej na myśli życie. Kurewsko długie życie. To raczej mało przyjemne, prawda?

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i chyba znowu pomyślał o papierosach, bo wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kurtki, zaraz ją jednak cofnął. Musiał rzucić palenie bardzo niedawno – nałóg mocno dawał mu w kość, a odruchy w dalszym ciągu były silniejsze od woli.

 –  Życie, niech pan wybaczy banał, generalnie jest trudne. I do dupy. Stąd Itaka i łóżko z korzenia, żeby można było spokojnie odpocząć. Podróżowanie męczy, szczególnie przy aktualnym stanie kolei państwowych, więc dobrze mieć jakąś alternatywę tak na wszelki wypadek. 

 –  To nie jest banał – prychnął Jurij i rozkaszlał się jak gruźlik. Całe szczęście nie pluł jeszcze krwią, ale i to było pewnie kwestią czasu. – Tylko skrajna nuda. Ale wybaczam panu, bo i tak pan nie istnieje, a ja jestem naćpany. A tak swoją drogą… zrobił pan kiedyś coś naprawdę głupiego?

 –  Coś jak branie udziału w wojnie trojańskiej?

 –  Gorzej.

 –  Coś jak seks z całkiem nieodpowiednią osobą w zupełnie nieodpowiedniej chwili?

Jurij przetarł oczy dłonią. Chciało mu się śmiać.

 –  O, już lepiej – powiedział.

 –  Albo zaangażowanie uczuciowe?

Nie wytrzymał, parsknął śmiechem, to było ponad jego siły. Śmiał się tak długo, że w końcu rozbolała go od tego głowa, a żołądek znowu podszedł do gardła. Zza ściany dobiegały teraz ciche dźwięki harmonijki ustnej, pewnie jeden ze studentów wyżywał się twórczo, ku uciesze swoich znajomych. Za szybami tańczyły światła, rozchybotane, pijane całkiem jak Jurij, albo i jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Stukot pociągu zamiast usypiać, rozbudzał, wbijając w czaszkę setki mikroskopijnych szpilek sięgających mózgu.

 –  Taak. Tym razem trafił pan w sedno. – Jurij zawinął się w swoją kurtkę, bo zrobiło mu się bardzo zimno; wiatr ustawiał na baczność włoski na rękach i mroził ciało do szpiku kości. – Ale nawet ja nie byłbym zdolny do takiego idiotyzmu, więc nie wierzę, żeby…  –  Wtedy dotarło do niego, że na przeciwległym siedzeniu leży tylko paczka Marlboro i jakieś zielsko, które przecież nie mogło być marihuaną. Nie. To był po prostu liść laurowy. Nikt nie próbował wpleść go w wieniec, bo nagle zabrakło triumfatora. Albo nigdy nie istniał. Istniały tylko brudne do nieprzytomności ściany i podłużne lustra niezdatne do użytku, poplamione czymś, co być może płynęło kiedyś w czyichś żyłach. Jurij poczuł, że zaczyna się dusić jak w dzieciństwie, gdy coś go wystraszyło lub nie mógł sprostać trudnemu zadaniu. Dawno wyrósł z tych dziecięcych ataków paniki, nie nosił przy sobie inhalatora i prawie zapomniał o wrażeniu, że zaraz, za moment spadnie na głowę pierwsza porcja kamieni, ale w jednej chwili wszystko wróciło niczym bumerang. Walka o oddech nie przypominała pojedynku Achillesa z Hektorem. Kompletnie nie nadawała się na poemat.

 –  Oddychaj – powiedział Odys i poklepał Jurija po ramieniu. – Jeszcze za wcześnie na złożenie broni. – Ubrał przetartą na łokciach kurtkę, a na ramię zarzucił plecak. Jego bagaż był więcej niż skromny.  –  Niestety, muszę już iść. To moja stacja.

 – Uważaj…  –  Wypowiedzenie każde słowa wymagało ogromnego wysiłku. – Uważaj, żeby… żeby cię tam nie zamienili w wieprza. Albo w coś znacznie gorszego.

 – Nie ma obawy! – Odys uśmiechnął się i rozsunął drzwi, wpuszczając do środka dworcowe neony i ostry pisk hamującego pociągu. – Nigdy nie daję się dwa razy nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę. _Kalispera,_ przyjacielu!

I wyszedł, a świat Jurija przystopował na kilka sekund razem z przedziałem, wagonem i pozostałymi wagonami szczepionymi ze sobą w niekończący się łańcuch. A potem znowu ruszył w zawrotnym tempie, obijając się o latarnie, o budynki mikroskopijnego dworca, i o inne pociągi, które od lat drzemały na bocznych torach, czekając na odkupienie.

 

*

 

Podczas dnia nikt nie zwraca uwagi na tykanie zegarów, te dźwięki: szepty, zgrzyty, charkoty i monotonne szelesty, łatwo wtapiają się w inne domowe odgłosy, dzięki czemu pozostają niemal niezauważalne. Dopiero w nocy wszystko radykalnie się zmienia, a coś, co jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej było częścią dźwiękowej całości, nagle wyodrębnia się, emancypuje i co wrażliwszych doprowadza do obłędu. Nina lubiła zegary. Nie przeszkadzał jej nawet ten ogromny, zabytkowy, stojący pod ścianą w salonie, który każdą godzinę witał fałszywym kurantem. Ale tej nocy wszystko było inne, bardziej namacalne, głośniejsze – albo nerwy odmawiały Ninie posłuszeństwa – bo tykanie zamiast jak zwykle ją uspokoić, denerwowało i nie pozwalało ani na chwilę zmrużyć oczu. _Właściwie to dobrze_ , myślała bez przekonania, _nie ma sensu się kłaść, skoro Jurij przyjedzie za jakieś trzy godziny. Jakbym teraz zasnęła, to bladym świtem byłabym nie do życia._ Wstała więc z łóżka i boso, nie zapalając światła, pomaszerowała w kierunku drzwi. Postanowiła zaparzyć sobie melisy. Iga spała, albo udawała, że śpi, bo nawet nie drgnęła, gdy zgrzytnęły drzwi, nie oliwione chyba od czasów Gomułki. _Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, to mieszkanie błaga o remont._ Nina zmarszczyła brwi i wyślizgnęła się na korytarz. Problem polegał na tym, że ani ona, ani babcia Dana nie były krezuskami i na generalne remonty zwyczajnie nie miały pieniędzy.

Do tykania zegarów dołączył warkot prehistorycznej lodówki, która działała wyłącznie z przekory, bo tak naprawdę już dawno powinna rozpaść się na kawałki. Liczyła sobie lat co najmniej dwadzieścia i wyglądała jak mechanizm z całkiem innego świata. Stała na korytarzu – w kuchni się nie zmieściła – brzydka i przysadzista, a każdy, kto wchodził do mieszkania i nie znał jego rozkładu, musiał się o nią uderzyć. Nina pogłaskała lodówkę po grzbiecie. Jasne, to było wyjątkowo złośliwe pudło, ale kojarzyło jej się z dzieciństwem; mieszkała jeszcze z rodzicami, a babcię odwiedzała jedynie w wakacje. Warkoty archaicznej machiny traktowała jak najpiękniejszą kołysankę, były takie… swojskie, bliskie. Po prostu domowe. Już wtedy wiedziała, że to właśnie kamienica z rycerzem jest jej prawdziwym domem i nic nie może tego faktu zmienić.

W kuchni paliło się światło. Dana wpadła najwidoczniej na podobny pomysł, co jej wnuczka, bo siedziała właśnie nad kubkiem herbaty i rozwiązywała krzyżówki. Nie chodziła spać zbyt wcześnie, zawsze była raczej sową niż skowronkiem, więc o pierwszej w nocy nie wyglądała ani na zmęczoną, ani na senną. Nie przebrała się nawet w koszulę nocną. Nadal miała na sobie dzienną sukienkę, chociaż z racji zimna narzuciła na wierzch wełniany sweter.

 – Woda jest jeszcze gorąca, nalej sobie – powiedziała, nie odrywając oczu od krzyżówki. Dopiero, gdy wpisała ostatnie hasło, odłożyła książeczkę, a długopis wrzuciła do kubka stojącego na parapecie. – A potem usiądź i opowiadaj. Chyba, że wolisz na stojąco.

Melisa była obrzydliwa, mdła i trawiasta, tak przynajmniej twierdzili znajomi Niny oraz, oczywiście, pani Helena, Nina miała jednak na ten temat całkiem odmienne zdanie. Przepadała szczególnie za mieszanką „melisa-gruszka”, którą pijała niemal nałogowo, twierdząc, że ją to… rozwesela. Trudno powiedzieć, ile w tym było zasługi ziół, a ile wewnętrznego nastawienia, w każdym razie pozytywny efekt nie ulegał wątpliwości. Melisa naprawdę poprawiała Ninie humor. A to było najważniejsze.

 – O czym mam jeszcze opowiadać? – Nalała wody do kubka, wrzuciła torebkę i przykryła wszystko talerzykiem, żeby się dobrze zaparzyło. – Wiesz już wszystko. Coś mi się wydaje, że Iga i tak nie uniknie psychiatry… Strasznie się bała tych wizyt, więc szybko zrezygnowała, ale sama widzisz, że jest z nią coraz gorzej. Zachowuje się jak lunatyczka.

 – Prawda. Ale nie chodzi mi teraz o Igę – Dana zdjęła okulary – tylko o Jurija. Przyjaźnicie się, a ja o tym chłopaku nic nie wiem, nigdy  o nim nie mówisz! Widziałam go ledwie  dwa razy i muszę przyznać, że nie do końca udało mi się go rozgryźć…

 –  … a to niemożebnie cię wkurza – dopowiedziała Nina i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wzięła kubek i usiadła obok babci. Dana bynajmniej nie zamierzała zaprzeczać.

 –  Pewnie, że wkurza – mruknęła.  –  Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo! Na pierwszy rzut oka, to jeden z tych pewnych siebie, wygadanych i nonszalanckich chłopaków, którzy najbardziej podobają się dziewczynom, a jednak…  –  zamyśliła się. – To chyba nie do końca tak. Ten człowiek niebezpiecznie przypomina mi „Pętlę” Hłaski. I jak on w ogóle ma na imię? Jan? Jerzy? Mówi dobrze po rosyjsku, ale to jego wyuczony język, nie domowy, akurat na tym znam się całkiem nieźle.

 – Jerzy. – Nina upiła łyk melisy. – Coś kręcisz, nie wierzę, że ci o nim nie mówiłam! Nazywamy go Jurij, bo studiuje rusycystykę, a jak się upije to śpiewa piosenki Wysockiego. Głos ma naprawdę niezły, to trzeba mu przyznać.

 – I niech zgadnę, śpiewa często i do upadłego. – W głosie Dany zabrzmiała ironia. – Ja chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz, jak jeździsz do tego Krakowa...

 – Jestem grzeczna i dystyngowana. Jurij to naprawdę fajny facet, chociaż trochę pokręcony. Ma za dużo pieniędzy. Rodzice nigdy się nim specjalnie nie przejmowali, tylko forsy mu nie skąpili. To cud, że nie wyrósł na rozkapryszonego dupka! To znaczy – wycofała się  –  rozkapryszony może i trochę jest, ale nie tak jak Cezar. Cezarowi nikt nie dorówna. Sama nie wiem, po jaką cholerę jeszcze się z nim męczę…

 – Bo masz kompleks zbawiciela jak twój szanowny ojciec. – Dana nigdy nie przepadała za swoim zięciem. – Czyli Jurij bawi się w bohemę, rozumiem. Ma za dużo wolnego czasu.

 –  Nie, tak dużo, to nie ma. Pracuje w radiu i grywa po knajpach, bo świetny z niego skrzypek, po średniej muzycznej zresztą. Energia go roznosi. To nie jest romantyk cierpiący za miliony, tylko… skamandryta raczej. Z metafizyczną podszewką.

Dana pokręciła głową.

 –  Nineczko, ty mnie kiedyś ubijesz porównaniami. Chyba lepiej będzie, jak sobie tego Jurija po prostu jeszcze raz poobserwuję. Metafizyczna podszewka…  – prychnęła. – Naprawdę przyciągasz wariatów.

 –  A Piotrek? – Nina nie zamierzała dać za wygraną.  –  Piotrka przecież kochasz pasjami. Najchętniej utuczyłabyś go ciastem. „Niech się pan jeszcze poczęstuje, panie Piotrze, strasznie pan chudy! Może jeszcze rogalika? Albo herbatki?”

 _–_ Wychowałam potwora. – Dana nie umiała powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Wcale tak nie mówię! Po prostu staram się być miła dla twoich gości.

 – Taak. Szczególnie dla pewnego przystojnego bruneta, z którym najchętniej widziałabyś mnie na ślubnym kobiercu. A tu nici! Wyrodna wnuczka wolała reżysera _in spe_ z nadmiernie wybujałym ego od zrównoważonego doktoranta historii. Prawdziwy koszmar. Dobrze, że Piotrek ma poczucie humoru, bo w przeciwnym razie całkiem byś go wypłoszyła tymi swoimi ciasteczkami i herbatkami. Obawiam się, babciu, że kiepska byłaby z ciebie swatka… Twoje pomysły nadają się tylko na scenariusz do telenoweli z hiszpańskim dubbingiem i Natalią Oreiro w roli głównej.

 – Dlaczego z dubbingiem? Toż oni na co dzień gadają po hiszpańsku. Wielkie dzięki, na rodzinę zawsze można liczyć. Wcale nie mówię, że masz od razu lecieć do ołtarza, po prostu…

 –  Po prostu nie przepadasz za Cezarem. Albo wmawiasz sobie, że nie przepadasz, co na jedno wychodzi. Tak między Bogiem a prawdą – Nina machnęła ręką, o mało nie tłukąc przy tym swojego kubka – to też mnie ten facet mocno denerwuje, ale niestety jestem od niego uzależniona. Możesz mnie nazwać ćpunem, jeśli koniecznie chcesz.

 –  Chcę. Ćpun. Możemy wrócić do Jurija?

 –  A jeszcze nie skończyłyśmy? Myślałam, że przerażają cię moje metafory.

Lodówka znowu się włączyła, więc kuchnię wypełnił jej donośny jazgot. Nina wstała i przymknęła drzwi, zła, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała. Ściany były wprawdzie grube i teoretycznie dźwiękoszczelne, ale teoria z praktyką miała jak zwykle niewiele wspólnego. Poza tym obie, zarówno Nina jak i jej babcia, nie należały do osób mówiących szeptem, a było już bardzo późno i Iga zasługiwała na spokojny sen. O ile, rzecz jasna, rzeczywiście spała. Tak czy siak, lepiej było nie ryzykować, że wybuch śmiechu postawi ją na nogi, i odseparować kuchnię od reszty mieszkania.

 –  Przecież wiesz, że te drzwi się nie domykają – zauważyła Dana. – Musisz zastawić je stołkiem.

 –  Oj babciu. Czasami naprawdę myślę, że masz mnie za kompletnego głupka.

 –  Weź lepiej ten drugi, jest cięższy. O, dobrze. A teraz, mój kochany głupku, poproszę o ciąg dalszy Jurija. Jak to się stało, że twój Cezar zamieszkał w jego mieszkaniu? Przecież nie studiują nawet na jednym wydziale!

 –  Nie. Ale obaj lubią pewną quasi-modernistyczną knajpę o jakże dźwięcznej nazwie Kobra Husajna. Nie pytaj dlaczego kobra i dlaczego Husajna, bo nie mam pojęcia, tak samo zresztą jak właściciel lokalu, który trzeźwy bywa rzadko i bardzo niechętnie. W każdym razie Cezar na drugim bodajże roku miał problemy mieszkaniowe, chodziło zdaje się o upierdliwą właścicielkę. Z dnia na dzień musiał się wynosić ze swojego lokum, a wiesz przecież, że uwielbia się dzielić swoim nieszczęściem z każdym, kto stanie mu na drodze. No więc polazł do Kobry, żeby obwieścić światu, jaki to jest nieszczęśliwy… dam głowę, że cytował przy tym jakieś wiersze po francusku, żeby zrobić większe wrażenie na barmance. Wrażenie i owszem zrobił, ale na Juriju, który francuskiego nie znał za grosz, a materiały do pracy zaliczeniowej zdobył tylko w języku Rimbauda. Tak się zaczęło. A skończyło się wspólną popijawą, braterstwem krwi i gigantycznym kacem. Mieszkają razem już czwarty rok i nikt nie ma bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem się jeszcze nie pozabijali…

 – Aha. Rozumiem. To naprawdę brzmi jak z Hłaski, nie, żebym się czepiała. A co z Piotrkiem?

 –  Jak to co z Piotrkiem? – nie zrozumiała Nina.

 –  Toleruje Jurija?

 –  Pewnie, że toleruje. Gorzej. Oni się zaprzyjaźnili. To prawie abstrakcja, wydawałoby się, że za diabła nie znajdą wspólnego języka, a jednak. Piotrek często jeździł do Cezara – przecież wiesz, że się przyjaźnią od przedszkola, ich rodzice to znajomi ze studiów – i tak poznał Jurija, który najpierw go testował, usiłował doprowadzić do szału i zadawał pseudofilozoficzne pytania o nieprzyzwoitych porach, a potem po prostu przestał. Bo tak się składa, że Piotrka trudno zagiąć, o zaskoczeniu nie wspominając. Trochę to trwało, ale teraz to naprawdę zgrana trójca przyjaciół… plus ja na dokładkę, nie wiadomo po kiego grzyba. Najzabawniej jest wtedy, gdy Cezar pryska na jakąś próbę, ja natomiast wybywam do pubu w towarzystwie Jurija i Piotrka. Wtedy mam dziwne wrażenie, że połowa gości myśli tylko o tym, jak zaciągnąć do łóżka Jurija, a druga, jak poderwać Piotrka… no i co robi w takim towarzystwie pospolita, kurduplasta dziewucha z włosami koloru ecru…

 –  Jeżeli to jest ecru, to ja jestem chiński uczony. – Dana śmiała się teraz całkiem jawnie, nie próbując nawet zachować pozorów. Powinna już dawno przyzwyczaić się do „poetyckich” tyrad swojej wnuczki, ale nie potrafiła, za każdym razem bawiły ją lub wzruszały równie mocno. Nina, gdy się denerwowała, dostawała słowotoku, a gdy jeszcze dodatkowo wypiła melisę, to stawała się prawdziwą mistrzynią opowieści. Koślawych, szemranych i trochę czerniakowskich, ale właśnie przez to uroczych i do końca  trzymających w napięciu.

 –  No dobra, niech ci będzie, nie ecru. Ale myszowaty blond brzmi o wiele gorzej, nie sądzisz?

 – Zdecydowanie. Natomiast blond słoneczny to za duży kicz. Wszystko jasne i przejrzyste, nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Dlaczego Jurij nagle przyjeżdża do Torunia? Przecież sama mówiłaś, że kręcą jakieś wiekopomne dzieło filmowe na konkurs. Czyżby nagła zmiana planów?

Nina momentalnie przestała się uśmiechać, jej oczy przygasły. Bawiła się przez chwilę kubkiem, obracając go w kółko, a potem spojrzała na babcię dziwnym wzrokiem i powiedziała cicho:

 –  Nie wiem. Boję się, że stało się coś złego.  –  Atmosfera panująca w kuchni zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w jedną sekundę. – Naprawdę się boję. Jurij miał dziwny głos. A Cezar wcale nie dał dzisiaj znaku życia, chociaż zawsze dzwoni koło jedenastej.

 –  To może ty do niego zadzwoń.

 –  Próbowałam. Ma wyłączoną komórkę.

 

**Kraków, kilka godzin wcześniej**

 

 – Zabiję cię – oświadczył Cezar, bezskutecznie usiłując zatamować krwawienie. Koszulę miał już całkiem czerwoną, nie wspominając o chusteczkach higienicznych, które powoli zaczynały się kończyć. – Ty skurwielu, przefasonowałeś mi gębę! Przysięgam, będziesz cholernym trupem! Tym razem ci nie daruję!

Piotrek nie zareagował, usiłował skupić się na prowadzeniu samochodu. Było późno, ale ruch na drogach wcale nie malał – pewnie miało to związek z jakimś meczem, albo inną masową imprezą. Światła oślepiały i utrudniały koncentrację, szczególnie, że Piotrek też nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Gdyby nie adrenalina, prawdopodobnie już dawno całkiem by się rozsypał. Tylko zdenerwowanie utrzymało go jeszcze w jednym kawałku.

Musiał jak najszybciej dowieźć Cezara do szpitala. Nic innego się nie liczyło. _Nie myśl, nie myśl, nie myśl_ , powtarzał sobie, kurczowo ściskając mokrą od potu kierownicę. _Dołować się będziesz potem, teraz nie ma na to czasu._

 –  Jezu, ja umieram. – Cezarowi znudziło się przeklinanie, więc popadł dla odmiany w ton cierpiętniczy. – Wykrwawię się na śmierć. Musiałeś wstawić do pokoju akurat stół z cholernego szkła? Dlaczego nie drewniany? Czyżby drewno było _passé?_ Umrę przez stół i przez własnego kumpla, któremu nagle odbiła szajba! To niesprawiedliwe!

 _–_ Jak umrzesz, to nie będziesz mógł mnie zabić. – Piotrek zignorował ograniczenie prędkości i docisnął pedał gazu. – Więc nie pierdziel głupot! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

 –  O ile wcześniej gliny nas nie dopadną… Słabo mi, kurwa mać! Zaraz zemdleję. – I chyba rzeczywiście zemdlał, bo nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Piotrek zerknął w lusterko. Cezar półleżał na tylnym siedzeniu i wyglądał jak ofiara wybuchu bomby, dobrze, że przynajmniej wszystkie kończyny miał na swoim miejscu. Gdyby przewrócił się nieco inaczej, pod innym kątem, byłoby o wiele, wiele gorzej.

 _To wszystko przez mnie. Gdybym nie wziął tych prochów, gdybym nie popił wódką…_ Niestety, czasu nie dało się cofnąć, a zresztą Piotrek wcale nie był pewien, czy chciałby to zrobić. Chciał tylko, żeby obrażenia Cezara okazały się powierzchowne, i żeby ten horror nareszcie się skończył. Wtedy mógłby bez wyrzutów sumienia wrócić do Torunia i wszystko dobrze przemyśleć, albo zwyczajnie palnąć sobie w łeb  –  o ile wuj Henryk pożyczyłby mu swoją wiatrówkę…

 _Z wiatrówki raczej trudno palnąć sobie w łeb_ , powiedziałby Cezar, gdyby był przytomny i umiał czytać w myślach, ale tej umiejętności akurat nie posiadał. Całe szczęście. Piotrek spaliłby się chyba ze wstydu, gdyby jego przyjaciel dowiedział się, za co _naprawdę_ oberwał w gębę, i z jakiego powodu wylądował na szklanym modern-stoliku, niemiłosiernie się przy tym kalecząc. Z pewnych spraw lepiej nie zdawać sobie sprawy. Niewiedza bywa prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.

Nie wezwał karetki, bo myślał, że Cezar robi sobie jaja, i że tak naprawdę nic poważnego mu nie dolega. Dopiero ilość krwi go przestraszyła; zupełnie nie można było opanować krwawienia, chociaż starali się, jak mogli. Nic nie pomagało. Cezar nie udawał, naprawdę było z nim źle, a że miał przy okazji naturę histeryka, to zamiast spróbować zachować spokój, jeszcze bardziej się nakręcał. To cud, że Piotrek nie wjechał po drodze w jakąś latarnię, albo nie rąbnął w ciężarówkę, chyba czuwały nad nim jakieś opiekuńcze demony! Gdy zatrzymał się wreszcie tuż przed szpitalem, ręce latały mu tak mocno, że z trudem wyjął klucz ze stacyjki i otworzył drzwi. Jakiś facet pomógł mu wnieść Cezara do budynku. Recepcjonistka o nic nie pytała, od razu wskazała drzwi prowadzące na oddział ratunkowy.

 _Chyba powinienem zadzwonić do Niny_ , myślał Piotrek, paląc papierosa za papierosem na podjeździe dla karetek, szybko się jednak wycofał tego pomysłu. _Nie. Lepiej nie. Po co ją teraz niepotrzebnie niepokoić? Jeszcze wsiadłaby w pociąg i przyjechała… Niech to wszystko diabli wezmą!_

Diabli jakoś nie chcieli się zmaterializować, natomiast na podjeździe pojawiła się pielęgniarka, która poprosiła Piotra, żeby na chwilę wrócił do środka. Przydeptał więc peta i ruszył za nią. Nie czuł nawet, że mu zimno, chociaż miał na sobie tylko koszulkę z krótkimi rękawkami, a noc była wyjątkowo chłodna i po wiosennemu – kapryśnie deszczowa.

 –  Zaziębi się pan na śmierć – mruknęła pielęgniarka. – Wy młodzi zupełnie nie dbacie o zdrowie! – Zmarszczyła brwi.  –  Niech pan idzie na oddział, pani doktor chce z panem porozmawiać.

 –  Dziękuję – odpowiedział i rozsunął drzwi.

Sala była duża i poszatkowana parawanami. Poza Cezarem leżącym na jednym z łóżek, Piotrek zauważył tylko jednego pacjenta – widocznie apogeum wypadkowe miało dopiero nastąpić za kilka godzin. Lekarka, która siedziała przy biurku i wypełniała jakieś dokumenty, miała najwyżej trzydzieści lat i głębokie cienie pod oczami. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, może właśnie kończyła zmianę.

 – A, to pan – powiedziała, gdy Piotrek stanął tuż obok, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Może usiąść na krześle…? Co chwilę zerkał w kierunku Cezara, ale jego przyjaciel nie dawał znaków życia, czym zresztą lekarka nie wydawała się specjalnie zmartwiona. – Niech pan siada. Zgaduję, że to pan jest tym, tu cytat, parszywym dupkiem, który pobił mojego pacjenta?

 – To znaczy, że się ocknął? – Piotrek odetchnął głęboko. – Tak. To ja. Ten dupek. Trochę się pokłóciliśmy…

 –  Ładne mi trochę! – przerwała mu.  – Kilka milimetrów w lewo i chłopak miałby wątrobę do wymiany! A martwi się wyłącznie o swoją facjatę. Właściwie, to chyba powinnam wezwać policję…

_No tak. Tylko tego mi było trzeba._

_–  …_ ale tego nie zrobię. Pan Cezary oświadczył, że sobie policji nie życzy, i że osobiście zrobi z panem porządek. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten porządek nie będzie miał nic wspólnego ani z mordobiciem, ani z kawałkami szkła. A tak z ciekawości… co to było? Szyba?

 –  Stół. – Piotrek przełknął ślinę.

 – Aha. Naprawdę mieliście szczęście. Następnym razem może się nie udać. – Lekarka z rozmachem odłożyła dokumenty i wstała z miejsca. – A teraz zajmiemy się panem. Tę ranę trzeba natychmiast zaszyć.

 – Ranę? – Piotrek przejechał ręką po czole. Faktycznie, przez wypadek ze stołem zupełnie zapomniał, że wcześniej Cezar zdążył go mocno pokiereszować.

 –  Łuk brwiowy. Będzie pan miał efektowną bliznę.

Nie poczuł igły – dostał znieczulenie, no i w dalszym ciągu  rządziła nim adrenalina. Słabo zrobiło mu się dopiero po zabiegu. Tak słabo, że musiał się na chwilę położyć.

 – Niech pan odpocznie. A potem weźmie taksówkę i wróci do domu. Nie, żadnego prowadzenia dzisiaj! – dodała lekarka znacząco. – Nie życzę sobie na mojej zmianie wypadków drogowych, jasne? I tak mam mnóstwo roboty. – Przykryła go prześcieradłem, a potem podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżał Cezar.

 –  A on? – zapytał Piotrek niepewnie.

 –  Niech się pan nie martwi. Tym razem nic mu nie będzie.

 

**Toruń**

Gdy tylko za Niną zamknęły się drzwi, Iga przewróciła się na wznak i utkwiła wzrok w suficie, który fosforyzował lekko w świetle wpadającego do pokoju blasku latarni. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. Od dawna miała problemy ze snem. Każdej nocy niespokojnie przewracała się z boku na bok, zmieniała stronę poduszki, żeby chociaż na chwilę przytulić policzek do chłodnego materiału, wielokrotnie odkrywała się i przykrywała, popadając w coraz większe rozdrażnienie graniczące z histerią. Nic nie pomagało, ani środki uspokajające, ani alkohol, ani kojąca muzyka. Nawet na czytaniu nie była w stanie się skupić, bo bez przerwy coś ją rozpraszało: cienie pełzające po ścianie, szmer samochodów albo woda kapiąca z niedokręconego kranu. Iga zapomniała już, jak to jest, gdy zapada się w sen od razu po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki; noc była dla niej prawdziwą udręką, a nie odpoczynkiem jak dla większości ludzi. Jeżeli spała, to niespokojnie, lekko i krótko – uwolniona wyobraźnia produkowała obrazy tak potworne, że organizm tego nie wytrzymał i dziewczyna budziła się z krzykiem, mokra od potu i rozdygotana wewnętrznie jak ofiara wypadku drogowego. Niestety, jawa od pewnego czasu niewiele różniła się od sennych majaków. Była tylko bardziej… _gęsta_ i atakowała ze wszystkich stron, uruchamiała wszystkie zmysły. Zmuszała też do udawania żywego człowieka, do grania kogoś, kto tak naprawdę przestał istnieć ładnych kilka miesięcy temu i funkcjonował dalej wyłącznie z rozpędu lub z woli jakiegoś złośliwego bóstwa.

Mimo zamkniętych drzwi, wciąż słyszała szmer rozmowy. Nie próbowała jednak wsłuchiwać się w słowa, bo podejrzewała, że Nina i jej babcia rozmawiają właśnie o niej. Wcale nie miała ochoty dowiedzieć się, co naprawdę myślą. I tak czuła się już jak naczelny eksponat w muzeum osobliwości. Czasami ktoś przychodził, wycierał ją z kurzu i przyglądał się przez chwilę z błyskiem w oku, a potem nagle tracił zainteresowanie i ruszał w dalszą drogę. Ona niestety nie mogła zrobić tego samego, nie mogła odejść. Była na stałe przyśrubowana do swojego podestu i zamknięta w szklanej gablocie jak jakaś cholerna kość pterodaktyla albo gliniana skorupa z piątego wieku przed naszą erą. Na dodatek nawet nie potrafiła się wściekać z tego powodu – to naturalne, że traktowali ją w taki sposób, na ich miejscu sama patrzyłaby na siebie jak na wyjątkowo nieciekawą urnę z epoki brązu, o ile powstawały wtedy jakieś urny. Chciała tylko, żeby wszyscy zostawili ją w spokoju, jednocześnie śmiertelnie się bojąc, że rzeczywiście tak zrobią, a w sali muzealnej pogasną światła i zapadnie cisza.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i poszukała kapci, pożyczonych od Niny. Były przyjemnie ciepłe i miękkie. Przez chwilę siedziała, wsłuchując się w gawędę obcego domu, potem zerwała się z miejsca i podeszła do okna. Wychodziło na jedną z tych uroczych, zabytkowych uliczek starego miasta, które tak efektownie wyglądają na pocztówkach i bardzo podobają się zagranicznym turystom. Wszędzie było pusto i w miarę spokojnie, zupełnie inaczej niż w weekendy, kiedy cała starówka tętni nocnym życiem, a gromady młodzieży wędrują od jednego lokalu, do drugiego, urządzając przy tym popisy wokalne. Z oddali dobiegało dudnienie muzyki. Gdzieś za rogiem, może na Strumykowej, znajdował się pub, ale Iga nie umiała sobie przypomnieć, jaką nosi nazwę. _Pewnie kolejna imprezowania bez klimatu, z piwem studenckim za trzy złote i ławami, które najchętniej porąbałoby się na kawałki i sfajczyło na środku sali tanecznej. A może i nie. Może klimatyczna piwnica w stylu krakowskim z bardem rzępolącym Kaczmarskiego i dużą ilością obwieszonych koronkami maszyn do szycia._ Zresztą nie miało to większego znaczenia, Iga i tak za nic w świecie nie dałaby się namówić na wypad do pubu. Duże skupiska ludzkie bardzo ją męczyły, a w dodatku napawały odrazą. Robiło jej się niedobrze, gdy pomyślała o wesołym, wielogłosowym gwarze i dymie oblepiającym najmniejszy kawałek ciała. _Włosy, paznokcie, podszewkę spódnicy, jelito cienkie…_ Pokręciła głową, ale zapach nie znikał i w końcu doszła do wniosku, że ktoś w pobliżu naprawdę pali papierosy. Może Nina albo jej babcia? Albo ten dziwny człowiek, który znikąd pojawił się na środku ulicy i  gapił się teraz w niebo tak, jakby nadal nie wierzył, że może istnieć na świecie coś równie pięknego…?

Otworzyła okno i usiadła na parapecie, nogi przerzucając na zewnątrz. Nie miała lęku wysokości, wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo lubiła wzniesienia i otwartą przestrzeń. Na dole fosforyzowały wymalowane białą farbą litery, układające się w nazwę: Most Pauliński. Co roku napis odnawiano, w maju albo w czerwcu, z okazji Święta Ulicy. Wczesną wiosną był już cokolwiek zatarty, ale nadal z pewnym trudem dawało się go odcyfrować.

Fosforyzował również budynek dawnego pruskiego arsenału, a latarnie podświetlały dachówki pobliskich kamienic. _Tutaj nigdy nie jest całkowicie ciemno_ , myślała Iga, _gwiazdy gasną przy miejskich światłach. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to dobrze, czy źle…_ Doskonale widziała swoje dłonie, każdy palec z osobna, każde zadrapanie. Stojącego przed domem mężczyznę też mogłaby zobaczyć bardzo dokładnie, gdyby tylko założyła okulary, leżące na podłodze przy łóżku, obok wyłączonej komórki i spinek do włosów. Ale nie zamierzała ich zakładać, oczy krótkowidza przyjemnie zniekształcały obraz, błyski i plamy były o wiele ciekawsze od konkretnych kształtów. Nie chciała _wiedzieć_ , wolała _wyobrazić sobie_ , że nieznajomy jest brodaczem, ma około pięćdziesięciu lat, nosi burą kurtkę i wojskowe buty, które dawno zatraciły swój pierwotny kształt i kolor. Wyobraźnia podpowiadała też, że jego oczy są intensywnie błękitne, chociaż tego akurat nie dałoby się zweryfikować nawet przy pomocy lornetki. Stał zresztą tyłem i chyba śmiał się sam do siebie – a może płakał? – bo trzęsły mu się plecy. Palce wplątał we włosy, jakby chciał je sobie powyrywać z głowy.

Iga wcale nie myślała o skoku, prowokowała los i prawo ciążenia z naiwnością czterolatki wkładającej rękę pod strumień gorącej wody. Bruk wydawał jej się tak odległy jak Osiedle Młodych, Cinema City i muzeum etnograficzne. Zupełnie nierealny. Za mgłą. Za świetlną karuzelą. Dopiero odległy dźwięk ratuszowego zegara wyrwał ją z transu. Uświadomiła sobie, że jest bardzo późno, zimno, a ona siedzi na zabytkowym parapecie, który niebezpiecznie skrzypi i w każdej chwili może się załamać pod jej ciężarem. _Teraz powinny się pojawić takie dwie… w powiewających szatach. Jedna w białej druga w fioletowej, czarny nie budzi zaufania. I powinny mi zaproponować dwie Drogi do wyboru – niesłychana promocja! – jedna kamienista i pod górkę, druga błotnista z hiacyntami po bokach…_ Potrząsnęła głową i odruchowo zerknęła na ulicznego dziwaka. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz, gdy przechwyciła jego spojrzenie; ledwo utrzymała równowagę. Mężczyzna patrzył teraz prosto na nią, na eksponat w muzeum osobliwości, i machał rękami, jakby próbował odgonić stado krwiożerczych owadów – pewnie myślał, że chce ze sobą skończyć, miał zresztą sporo przesłanek, żeby wysnuć taką teorię. Nie krzyczał, widocznie zabrakło mu słów. Albo gwałtownie wytrzeźwiał i nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Łudził się jeszcze, że dziewczyna na parapecie to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni, ale przecież nie mógł być pewien, więc… Policja? Straż miejska? Pogotowie? Do kogo dzwonić najpierw, kogo poprosić o pomoc?

Istniało jednak prawdopodobieństwo, że to Iga wyobraziła sobie brodacza, a nie on ją. Była przecież „przypadkiem klinicznym” i codziennie widywała różne zjawy, więc równie dobrze mogła jakąś zobaczyć także tej nocy, czemu nie? Ta myśl zmroziła ją do szpiku kości. Urojony pijak mógł zapowiadać przybycie Ducha, a jego bała się najbardziej, inne omamy nie mogły z nim konkurować, były tylko bladym, niegroźnym odbiciem prawdziwego lęku. Niewiele myśląc, wskoczyła do pokoju (parapet jęknął jak potępieniec) i zatrzasnęła okno, odgradzając się od nocnego miasta i od dziwnego człowieka, który być może wcale nie istniał. Jak błędna pomaszerowała w kierunku drzwi. Wabiły ją głosy. Nie chciała rozumieć sensu zdań, nie miała ochoty na pogawędkę z koleżanką i jej babcią, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że tylko w pobliżu prawdziwych, żywych ludzi będzie choć przez chwilę bezpieczna.

Usiadła na podłodze w korytarzu i momentalnie ogarnął ją wszechobecny warkot lodówki. Pod palcami czuła chropowatą powierzchnię parkietu. Zrobiło jej się jeszcze zimniej, więc objęła ramionami kolana i zwinęła się w sobie, jakby chciała zająć jak najmniejszy fragment przestrzeni. Drzwi kuchenne były zamknięte, ale i tak przepuszczały dźwięki; mimo późnej pory mieszkanki tego domu nie wydawały się ani trochę zmęczone dyskusją. Iga zamknęła oczy i zaczęła się kiwać w przód i w tył, monotonny ruch trochę ją uspokajał, odpędzał złe myśli. Wkrótce całkowicie zatraciła się w tym kiwaniu. Obok niej przemykały cienie, najpierw pojedynczo, potem całymi gromadami, drżące i niepewne, a jednak śmiertelnie niebezpieczne dla kogoś, kto znalazł się na ich drodze. W końcu dotarły do drzwi wejściowych. Zlały się w jeden, potężny, szarosrebrzysty cień, podobny do dymu od sziszy, i błyskawicznie przeniknęły przez drewno, nie wydając przy tym ani jednego dźwięku.

Na klatce schodowej nagle zamigotało światło.

 

**Kraków**

 

Tacy mężczyźni nie istnieją. Może w filmach, może w książkach, ale na pewno nie pojawiają się nocą na dworcu głównym i nie proszą o bilet do Torunia. Kasjerka pochyliła głowę i ciemne kosmyki wpadły jej do oczu. Odgarnęła je niecierpliwym gestem. A jednak, wbrew logice, Książę z Bajki był niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, stał przed okienkiem i cierpliwie czekał na wydanie reszty. Umyślnie z tym zwlekała, bardzo powoli wyciągała i liczyła pieniądze, żeby jak najdłużej zatrzymać go po drugiej stronie szyby. Chciała się do syta napatrzeć – nie miała ostatnio zbyt wielu przyjemności, więc tym razem postanowiła skorzystać z okazji.

Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak mocno działa na kobiety… albo się przyzwyczaił i zaczął ignorować tego rodzaju oznaki zainteresowania. W każdym razie usiłował nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Bez skutku. Nawet rany na twarzy, zamiast go szpecić, dodawały mu tylko pirackiego, męskiego uroku.

Równie dobrze mógł być zwyczajnym złodziejaszkiem, jak i bandytą większego kalibru, kasjerka miała bogatą wyobraźnię i od razu obmyśliła kilka alternatywnych scenariuszy. Profesja mężczyzny nie miała zresztą większego znaczenia, bo i tak każda historia z jego udziałem była na pewno bardziej interesująca od przygód Jamesa Bonda, a już na pewno nie miała nic wspólnego z jej aktualnym, żałosnym trybem życia. Pomyślała, że w twarz mógł oberwać od wspólnika, który zwiał z całym łupem i zostawił go na pastwę gliniarzy – oczywiście udało mu się uciec i jechał teraz do Torunia, żeby się krwawo zemścić. Mógł też, na przykład, zdradzić swojego bossa (z miłości do córki prokuratora), a mafijni siepacze śledzili każdy jego krok, czyhając na odpowiedni moment, by posłać go do piachu. Tak czy siak – był postacią jakby żywcem wziętą z kart jakiejś sensacyjno-romantycznej powieści. Przywodził na myśl sen, który przyśnił się kiedyś nad ranem i nadal nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć.

– Proszę – westchnęła i niechętnie przesunęła pod szybą bilet wraz z banknotem i kilkoma monetami. Marzenia rozwiały się błyskawicznie, jakby ich nigdy nie było. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że czeka ją jeszcze kilka mrocznych i wyjątkowo uciążliwych godzin pracy, a w domu czeka na nią wiecznie marudząca matka, kosz nieuprasowanych ubrań i łazienka, od dawna domagająca się szorowania. Perspektywa powrotu do zawilgoconej rudery, zwanej rodzinnym domem, bynajmniej nie podniosła jej na duchu. A już na pewno nie poprawiła humoru. – Miłej podróży!

– Dziękuję. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, upchnął pieniądze do kieszeni i zniknął jak sen złoty, a przed okienkiem pojawił się kolejny klient, pospolity z wyglądu i – sądząc po zapachu – cokolwiek wczorajszy. Wlepił w kasjerkę bezczelne, intensywnie niebieskie ślepia i, podobnie jak wcześniej Książę, zażądał biletu do Torunia.

– Przystojny facet, co nie?  – zagaił. – Ciekawe, kto mu tak ładnie buźkę skroił…

– Pięćdziesiąt sześć złotych. – Nie zamierzała wdawać się w dyskusje. Zupełnie nie miała na to ochoty. – Może będzie drobniej…?

– Bardzo mi przykro – wzruszył ramionami. –  Tylko tak. A za tym brunecikiem, mówię pani, coś lezie, jakiś cień. Trochę się na tym znam. Szkoda chłopaka.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo jeżeli nie zwalczy cienia, to będzie mu się na tym świecie cholernie ciężko żyło. Tak to już jest… Zdrówka życzę! – Porwał bilet i zatoczył się w kierunku podziemnego przejścia, nie rozwijając wątku i nie objaśniając zagadki. Istniało zresztą duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nie miał na myśli niczego konkretnego, a mówiła przez niego po prostu czysta gorzałka.

Kasjerka sięgnęła po chusteczkę odświeżającą i otarła czoło. Intensywny zapach mięty na chwilę ją ocucił, ale i tak bez przerwy kręciło jej się w głowie. _Może powinnam zrobić jakieś badania?_ Ostatnio czuła się nienajlepiej, na nic nie miała siły. Do tego te ataki kaszlu… już dawno myślała o tym, żeby rzucić palenie, ciągle jednak nie mogła się zdecydować, bo papierosy dobrze leżały w dłoni i pozwalały na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości.

 _Tak wygląda koniec świata_ , pomyślała bez emocji i wtedy usłyszała pierwsze dźwięki melodii, która momentalnie ją oczarowała. Pod pobliską ścianą siedział młody gitarzysta – musiał tu przyjść dosłownie przed chwilą – i śpiewał, chociaż chyba nie robił tego dla zarobku, bo nie było widać w pobliżu ani pojemnika na monety, ani żadnego dowcipnego napisu. Pewnie czekał na pociąg i postanowił trochę się rozerwać. Widziała już na dworcu wielu muzyków, ale najczęściej strasznie fałszowali i dręczyli podróżnych swoim wątpliwym talentem. Ten był całkiem inny. Naprawdę potrafił śpiewać. A w dodatku całkiem nieźle radził sobie ze swoim instrumentem.

Nie rozumiała słów i nawet nie próbowała się w nie wsłuchiwać. Po prostu dała się ponieść melodii, rzewnej a jednocześnie przedziwnie kojącej. Zauważyła, że Książę z Bajki, który, jak się okazało, wcale nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tylko wszedł do kiosku po jakąś gazetę lub książkę, podchodzi teraz do gitarzysty i coś do niego mówi. Obaj się roześmiali. Chwilę później piosenka zabrzmiała ponownie, o wiele donośniej, tym razem na dwa, doskonale ze sobą zespolone głosy.

– Jeden do Gdyni. Co się z panią dzieje?! Zasnęła pani?! Pociąg zaraz odjedzie, trzeba się spieszyć!

Gdy ocknęła się z zamyślenia, poczuła się tak, jakby właśnie oberwała w twarz. Zabolało. Miała ochotę krzyczeć, ale tego nie zrobiła, pokiwała tylko głową, przywołała na twarz uprzejmy, służbowy uśmiech i wymieniła odpowiednią kwotę. Bardzo starała się nie zwymiotować. Bez skutku. W jednej chwili pogasły wszystkie światła, a cały świat skurczył się nagle do rozmiarów pięciozłotówki.

 

 *

 

Lekarka miała rację, nie powinien ruszać się z Krakowa. Adrenalina powoli zaczynała puszczać i organizm coraz intensywniej domagał się odpoczynku – najlepiej w pozycji poziomej i najlepiej natychmiast. Oczywiście zignorował ten fakt, tak jak wcześniej zignorował radę miłej pani doktor z oddziału ratunkowego. Nie mógł zostać w tym mieście ani chwili dłużej i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ucieczka, próba zignorowania problemów, które należałoby jak najszybciej rozwiązać. Tylko jak, do diabła, rozwiązać problemy, skoro ich bezpośrednia przyczyna znika nie wiadomo gdzie i z kim, nie racząc dać znaku życia?

 _Jestem tchórzem, to fakt_ , przyznał w myślach. _Ale on jest cholernym dezerterem i powinien leżeć w tej chwili na szpitalnej kozetce zamiast Cezara!_ Odruchowo sięgnął po komórkę, ale zrezygnował z próby dodzwonienia się do Jurija. Wiedział, że tamten i tak nie odbierze. Jego telefon milczał od rana i nawet poczta głosowa nie była łaskawa się włączyć. Piotrek nie znosił idiotycznie-optymistycznego powitania, które Jurij nagrał kiedyś w przypływie dobrego, poabsytnowego nastroju, teraz jednak oddałby wiele, żeby móc je ponownie usłyszeć. Gdy to sobie uświadomił, poczuł kolejny przypływ irytacji.

Nie zabrał walizki, została w samochodzie na przyszpitalnym parkingu. Nie miał przy sobie nawet butelki wody mineralnej, a trasa do Torunia nie należała do krótkich. Całe szczęście był na tyle przytomny, że wcześniej wybrał z bankomatu trochę gotówki, więc mógł teraz kupić jakieś bułki o podejrzanym wyglądzie i zaopatrzyć się dodatkowo w mało ambitną książkę. Nie bardzo wierzył, że lektura zdoła odciągnąć go od niezbyt wesołych myśli, ale mimo wszystko postanowił spróbować.

Gdy wyszedł z kiosku, usłyszał znajomą melodię. Wrażenie było niesamowite – ze zdziwienia zastygł w bezruchu, upodobniając się do woskowej figury. Z początku pomyślał, że cierpi na jakieś słuchowe omamy, bo prawdopodobieństwo usłyszenia na dworcu piosenki Jaromira Nohavicy było naprawdę znikome, szybko jednak wypatrzył gitarzystę i musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że to nie urojenia, tylko złośliwość bliżej niesprecyzowanych sił wyższych. Nie wierzył w przypadki. Młody chłopak, przypominający z profilu Jurija, chociaż to akurat mogło być zasługą przedziwnego, dworcowego światła, grał cholernego _Darmodzieja_ na cholernej gitarze i do tego usiłował śpiewać po czesku. Grał, trzeba dodać, całkiem nieźle, chociaż do wirtuoza było mu jeszcze daleko. Pięć milionów lat wcześniej… to znaczy poprzedniej nocy, Piotrek wykonywał dokładnie tę samą piosenkę i była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką potrafił sobie przypomnieć ze szczegółami. Późniejsze wspomnienia wyglądały jak surrealistyczna makatka splecioną z oderwanych od siebie obrazów i sprzecznych emocji. W każdym razie pub Kobra Husajna zmienił się rychło w labirynt ulic, a potem nagle i bez uprzedzenia w mieszkanie, które zajmowali Cezar z Jurijem. Piosenki Nohavicy bez przerwy brzęczały w tle jak chmara komarów. Od czasu do czasu jeden z wersów przysiadał na wargach i trzeba go było wtedy jak najszybciej wypowiedzieć, bo w przeciwnym razie – Piotrek był o tym przekonany – świat w mgnieniu oka rozpadłby się na drobne kawałki.

– „Mój Darmodziej, miłość gra, wierny naszym losom Bard, który zna wszystkie sny i przemyka nocą…” – Piotrek trochę wbrew sobie podszedł do gitarzysty i usiadł w pobliżu. Czuł, że realizm ucieka mu spod stóp, ustępując miejsca czystym fantasmagoriom. – Piosenki Jarka na dworcu w Krakowie…. Ha. Mniej bym się zdziwił, gdybym teraz zobaczył Jeźdźców Apokalipsy wysiadających z pociągu.

– Lepiej uważaj, co mówisz, bo jeszcze się spełni! – roześmiał się młody bard, na chwilę przerywając grę. – Tamta baba przy kasie do złudzenia przypomina Wojnę! Od dłuższego czasu zabija mnie wzrokiem.

Kobieta stojąca przy kasie rzeczywiście nie wyglądała sympatycznie. Przypominała przedwojenną przekupkę targującą się z klientem i chyba właśnie kupowała bilet, bo jej krzyki słychać było aż na peronach. Piotrek szczerze współczuł kasjerce. Wyglądała na miłą dziewczynę.

– A podobno muzyka łagodzi obyczaje… – ciągnął muzyk, przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od scenki rodzajowej rozgrywającej się w pobliżu okienek. Potem popatrzył na Piotrka i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Wiesz co? Powinniśmy zaśpiewać na dwa głosy. Wtedy babsztyl wkurzyłby się jeszcze bardziej.

– Skąd pewność, że umiem śpiewać? I znam tekst?

– Dziesiąty zmysł. Bo wiesz – wyjaśnił, wpadając w konspiracyjny ton. –  Tak naprawdę jestem wróżbitą i właśnie ratuję świat przed zagładą… To co? Pomożesz, Obi-Wanie? Zaczynamy…?

Piotrek pokręcił głową, ale gdy tylko usłyszał pierwsze tony, nie mógł się oprzeć. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że odpływa i za moment zemdleje, ale to tylko dworzec zaczął się obracać wokół własnej osi. Kolory rozmazały się w lśniące smugi, jakby malarz, znużony pracą nad obrazem, postanowił utopić go w farbach. To nie była zwykła piosenka, nie mogła nią być, nie tym razem! To było zaklęcie. Otwierało Sezam i pozwalało na chwilę zanurzyć się w skarbach tysiąca i jednej nocy.

– Właściwie masz rację. Z tym zaklęciem. Chociaż powiedziałbym raczej, że chodzi o zamykanie drzwi. Naprawdę bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro.

Głos, który nieoczekiwanie zabrzmiał tuż obok Piotrka, przerywając wielobarwną iluzję, zaskoczył nie tylko jego, ale i młodego muzyka, który momentalnie zerwał się na równe nogi. Gitara zaskrzypiała i umilkła, kolory wróciły na właściwe miejsca, i tylko podłoga drgała jeszcze przez chwilę, nie tracąc nadziei na dalszy ciąg koncertu.

– Ja… – zaczął bard, nie był jednak w stanie dokończyć zdania. Zachowywał się jak uczniak przyłapany na potajemnym paleniu papierosów. – Ja tylko…

– Właśnie widzę.

Nieznajomy miał intensywnie niebieskie oczy i coś twardego w głosie, przywykłym widać do wydawania rozkazów. Jego ubranie przesiąkło zapachem alkoholu, ale Piotrek odniósł wrażenie, że to tylko przykrywka, bo tak naprawdę ten dziwny mężczyzna nie potrafiłby się upić nawet wówczas, gdyby bardzo się starał. W przeszłości był pewnie wojskowym. Albo napadał na banki. W każdym razie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kogo można po prostu zignorować – zarówno Piotrek, jak i gitarzysta, doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

– Właśnie widzę, co wyprawiasz. – W głosie niebieskookiego przybysza wyczuwało się groźbę. Bard skurczył się w sobie, jego dobry humor i buta zniknęły w mgnieniu oka, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. – I nie pochwalam. A panu radziłbym – zwrócił się do Piotrka – jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce, bo za moment zrobi się tutaj naprawdę gorąco. Muzyka może narobić sporo problemów, jeżeli wpadnie w niepowołane ręce…

– Muzyka?

– Muzyka. – Tamten uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie. – Przecież sam pan wie. A tak swoją drogą, coś mi mówi, że pana pociąg właśnie przyjechał i powinien pan jak najszybciej udać się na peron. Oczywiście, o ile zależy panu na dobrym miejscu.

Piotrek chciał zaprotestować, oświadczyć wszem i wobec, że bynajmniej mu się nie spieszy a do odjazdu pociągu zostało co najmniej pół godziny, ale w tym momencie rozległ się dramatyczny krzyk i słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Krzyczała kobieta przy okienku, miotając się przy tym jak ryba bez wody. Najwidoczniej wpadła w histerię. Wkrótce jej wrzaski zmieszały się z innymi głosami – panika szybko udzieliła się innym podróżnym przebywającym w poczekalni. Trudno było wyłowić sens z kakofonii dźwięków, ale chyba chodziło o jakiś wypadek, bo często padało słowo „karetka” i raz po raz żądano wezwania lekarza, straży pożarnej i policji, a najlepiej wszystkich służb naraz. W końcu ktoś rozsądny zadzwonił po pogotowie i chwilę później posadami dworca wstrząsnął jazgot syreny. Do środka wpadli sanitariusze, a gapie natychmiast otoczyli szczelnym kordonem przestrzeń tuż przed okienkami, usiłując zorientować się w sytuacji. Piotrek też chciał podejść bliżej, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało, ale uniemożliwiła mu to jakaś dziwna, trudna do okiełznania, siła. Dlatego zamiast w stronę kas biletowych, jak błędny pomaszerował w przeciwnym kierunku,  ku schodom prowadzącym do przejścia podziemnego. Jego ciało poddało się zewnętrznemu impulsowi. Było jak uwiązana na sznurku marionetka, kierowana przez wytrawnego lalkarza.  

– Niech się pan nie odwraca za siebie. To bez sensu. Wszystko, co miało się stać, już się stało i nic nie może pan na to poradzić. Po co się denerwować? – Głos nieznajomego nadal był bardzo wyraźny, jakby jego właściciel szedł tuż za Piotrkiem, szepcząc mu informacje prosto do ucha. Hałas wewnątrz czaszki z każdą minutą stawał się coraz trudniejszy do wytrzymania. – Sam muszę posprzątać ten bałagan. Przepraszam za syna. Nie bardzo wie, co robi i chyba nadal nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jaki jest silny. Prawdopodobnie będę musiał go lepiej pilnować.

Piotrek dotarł już do schodów, gdy coś trzasnęło, zagłuszając na chwilę ostry jazgot karetki. Nie odwrócił się, nie był w stanie. Wiedział, że to gitara właśnie uderzyła o dworcową posadzkę. Domyślił się też, prawdopodobnie słusznie, że muzyk nie zaprotestuje i nie będzie próbował powstrzymać napastnika, a kiedy egzekucja wreszcie dobiegnie końca, bez słowa skargi zniknie i zaszyje się w jednej z modernistycznych, krakowskich knajpek. Będzie usiłował zapić swój ból. A gdy po pewnym czasie znów wytrzeźwieje – nawet on nie mógł być przecież pijany bez końca –  spróbuje zaśpiewać tę samą piosenkę raz jeszcze w innym miejscu, przygrywając sobie na tym samym lub na zupełnie innym instrumencie. Kto wie, może pojawi się kiedyś w Toruniu? W starej, secesyjnej kamienicy z rycerzem? Albo może rozpocznie koncert na przeciwległym krańcu wszechświata…?

– I co ja mam teraz ze sobą zrobić? – Piotrkowi było już wszystko jedno, czy werbalizuje swoje myśli, czy też nie. Oficjalnie przekroczył granicę realizmu i nic już nie było tak oczywiste, jak jeszcze kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Pewne było tylko jedno: pociąg, zgodnie z przewidywaniem byłego żołnierza, faktycznie stał już przy peronie drugim i czekał na pasażerów, sycząc przy tym jak staroświecki parowóz. Aby wrócić do starego, uporządkowanego życia, wystarczyło do niego wsiąść i zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi.

Problem w tym, że Piotrek wcale nie był pewien, czy zamykanie drzwi jest mu teraz naprawdę potrzebne do szczęścia.

Zawahał się, zrobił nawet krok w tył, nerwowo poprawiając pasek niemal pustej, podręcznej torby, ale w końcu, mimo wszystko wbiegł do pierwszego z brzegu wagonu i, ku zaskoczeniu starszej kobiety, która przeglądała właśnie jakąś gazetę, wpadł do jej przedziału, nie powiedziawszy nawet „dobry wieczór”. Usadowił się na miejscu tuż przy oknie i spróbował uspokoić oddech. Na próżno. Serce podchodziło mu do gardła, ręce nadmiernie się pociły, w głowie raz po raz wybuchała seria fajerwerków. Dopiero gdy powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek poczuje się lepiej, dudnienie w piersi nagle się ustabilizowało, a ciało ponownie zaczęło reagować na proste polecenia. Być może miało to związek z tym, że pociąg opuścił właśnie dworzec i gnał teraz przed siebie w feerii barw, pożerając kolejne kawałki krajobrazu.

– Dobry wieczór. – Okazało się, że nawet głos wrócił na właściwe miejsce i brzmi tak samo jak zwykle. – Musiałem się mocno zamyślić… Bardzo przepraszam, że od razu się nie przywitałem.

Kobieta rzuciła mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie, mruknęła coś pod nosem i wróciła do przerwanej lektury. Piotrek odetchnął z ulgą, bo zrozumiał, że współpasażerka nie będzie mu zawracać głowy niepotrzebną dysputą. Wyciągnął więc z torby zakupiony na dworcu kryminał i spróbował wczytać się w pierwsze linijki. Na początku czytało mu się dość ciężko, nie mógł się skupić na fabule, ale wkrótce wszystko wróciło do normy – litery wiązały się w sensowne słowa, słowa w zdania, a zdania w całe rozdziały.

Bardzo szybko stracił poczucie czasu i utonął w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

 

**Toruń**

 

– Szlag by to! – mruknął Jurij, docierając na przystanek tuż po odjeździe nocnego autobusu. Był strasznie głodny, więc zatrzymał się na dworcu przy całodobowej budce z przekąskami, przez co przegapił transport do miasta. Teraz przeklinał zarówno swoją głupotę, jak i opieszałość sprzedawcy, który miał ewidentny problem z dodawaniem i odejmowaniem, a w dodatku mówił tak niewyraźnie, że trudno się było z nim porozumieć.

Jak na złość, robiło się coraz zimniej, a do tego zaczynało siąpić. Według rozkładu jazdy następny autobus miał przyjechać za ponad godzinę, więc Jurij doszedł do wniosku, że nocny spacer przez most to o wiele lepszy pomysł od idiotycznego sterczenia po niewłaściwej stronie Wisły. Na taksówkę szkoda mu było pieniędzy, zresztą nie wziął ze sobą zbyt wiele gotówki. Do Niny dzwonić nie chciał – i tak miała przez niego masę kłopotów. Zresztą dzwonienie wymagałby włączenia komórki, a to z kolei oznaczałoby bolesną konfrontację z pocztą głosową, na której z pewnością czekało już sporo wiadomości. Lub nie czekały żadne. Obie ewentualności były równie przerażające, Jurij wolał więc na razie nie wracać do świata żywych i skomunikowanych. Wielki „come back” odkładał na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość.

Widok z mostu na pięknie podświetloną starówkę jak zwykle go oczarował – tylko dla tej chwili warto było przejechać setki kilometrów i ponownie odwiedzić Toruń. Człowiek przez moment miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w samym centrum kosmosu! Jurij był urodzonym krakusem i uwielbiał swoje miasto, z czasem jednak nauczył się doceniać także „Kraków Północy”, czyli niezbyt duży, hanzeatycki gród, z którego pochodzili jego najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nawet Cezar, programowy obywatel świata, programowo potrafiący przystosować się niemal do każdych warunków przestrzennych, przepadał za tym miejscem, chociaż z przyzwyczajenia marudził na „niesprzyjający klimat” i „durnych urzędników zabijających w zarodku kulturalne inicjatywy”. Nie zamierzał tu wracać po studiach, ale mimo wszystko wspominał rodzinne miasto z kiepsko zawoalowanym sentymentem. Podobnie zresztą jak Piotrek i Nina. Coś magicznego musiało tkwić w tych starych, rdzawobrunatnych murach, skoro na ich widok nawet najwięksi sceptycy popadali w zachwyt.

Jurij długo stał na moście i głęboko oddychał, popatrując to na Wisłę, to na stare miasto otulone świetlistą łuną. O tej porze jeździło tutaj mało samochodów, tylko od czasu do czasu w kierunku miasta przemykała jakaś ciężarówka lub auto na nietoruńskich rejestracjach. Trudno było uwierzyć, że w dzień Plac Rapackiego tętni życiem i tonie w spalinach, a korki, ciągną się aż do Placu Teatralnego! Teraz panowała tutaj niemal całkowita cisza i nienaturalny spokój.

Jurij przypomniał sobie, że gdy po raz pierwszy przyjechał do Torunia wyciągać Cezara z alkoholowego ciągu, sytuacja wyglądała niemal identycznie: też maszerował na starówkę piechotą, napawając się nocnym krajobrazem, i też było pierońsko zimno, a mżawka zmieniała się w deszcz, żeby chwilę później osiągnąć status pełnokrwistej ulewy. Tyle tylko, że wtedy czuł się doskonale we własnym ciele i nie cierpiał na ciężkiego moralniaka, więc kaprysy aury mu nie przeszkadzały. Oczywiście martwił się o przyjaciela i chciał mu pomóc, ale nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że cała historia może się skończyć niepomyślnie. Teraz nie miał już takiej pewności i mimo wrodzonego optymizmu przychodziły mu do głowy coraz czarniejsze scenariusze.

Nie mógł się opędzić od wspomnień, związanych z pierwszą wizytą w grodzie Kopernika – miał nawet wrażenie, że jednocześnie przebywa w dwóch czasach i do żadnego nie przynależy naprawdę. Widział siebie sprzed paru lat idącego tą samą drogą, a jednocześnie był sobą teraźniejszym, obolałym i zdezorientowanym, z trudem pokonującym kolejne centymetry mostu. To rozdwojenie jaźni coraz bardziej go męczyło, aż w końcu zupełnie się poddał i pozwolił sobie na swobodne skojarzenia. Nie miał już siły na kontrolowanie własnych myśli.

Dobrze pamiętał tamten wyjazd i Cezara, który piątą noc z rzędu łaził po knajpach, pił na potęgę i zaczynał przypominać świeżego trupa. Miał ciężki kryzys. Powoli docierało do niego, że nie potrafi funkcjonować bez Niny, on, zdeklarowany przeciwnik stałych związków, wolny duch i artysta, a ta świadomość doprowadzała go niemal do szału. W dodatku Nina była wtedy na etapie „ja z nim nie chodzę, ja z nim tylko od czasu do czasu sypiam” i o żadnych deklaracjach nie chciała nawet słyszeć. Cezar powinien być zadowolony z takiego układu, ale jakoś nie był i to go przerażało, nie umiał sobie poradzić z własnymi uczuciami. Wtedy zaczął pić. A jak Cezar wpadał w ciąg, to robił się niebezpieczny tak dla siebie, jak i dla najbliższego otoczenia – Jurij dobrze o tym wiedział, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, wsiadł w pociąg i jak cholerny rewolwerowiec przyjechał na ratunek. Z pomocą Piotrka udało mu się wtedy doprowadzić przyjaciela do porządku, chociaż nie było to proste, bo Cezar wierzgał jak muł i musieli się sporo namęczyć, żeby łaskawie przestał doprowadzać swój organizm do stanu wrzenia. Całe szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Potem w rozmowach nie wracali do tamtych przykrych wydarzeń, doszli do wniosku, że lepiej jak najszybciej wyrzucić je z pamięci. Tak się jednak złożyło, że to właśnie dzięki pijackim ekscesom Cezara naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyli. To był punkt graniczny i wszyscy czworo doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Przejechał tir, wybudzając Jurija z zamyślenia. Chłopak zorientował się, że dotarł prawie na Plac Rapackiego: widać już było oba przystanki i nagie gałęzie drzew sterczących w pobliżu nowej fontanny. Kamienica Niny znajdowała się niedaleko, wystarczyło przejść przez rynek i skręcić w ulicę Szewską, której przedłużeniem był Most Pauliński. _Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, za dziesięć minut będę na miejscu_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale na myśl o odpoczynku wcale nie poczuł ulgi. Cieszył się tylko, że za moment zobaczy Ninę, bo jej obecność zawsze dobrze na niego działała. No i miał nadzieję na ogromny kubek herbaty.

Wtedy też pili hektolitry herbaty, bo na piwo nie mogli już patrzeć. Była gdzieś piąta nad ranem i właśnie świtało, a oni nadal siedzieli w kuchni w mieszkaniu Piotrka na Osiedlu Młodych i milczeli, od czasu do czasu wymieniając jakieś nic nieznaczące uwagi. Cezar spał ciężkim snem w sąsiednim pokoju i całe szczęście chrapał tak głośno, że nie musieli co chwila sprawdzać, czy jeszcze żyje. Zmęczenie mocno dawało im w kość, ale nadmiar emocji nie pozwalał zmrużyć oczu; nie mogli ochłonąć. Czuli się tak, jakby przed chwilą zdobyli Mont Everest i jeszcze nie nabrali sił, żeby pokonać tę samą trasę w przeciwnym kierunku.

Pili więc mocną i gorzką herbatę (Piotrek nie miał w domu ani grama cukru) i obserwowali gołębie spacerujące po parapecie. Dzień zapowiadał się szary i deszczowy. Pierwsi pasażerowie wsiadali do autobusów, składając parasole i tłumiąc ziewanie, a Jurij wiedział, że nie musi się nigdzie spieszyć i było mu z tą wiedzą bardzo przyjemnie. Czuł się niemal zupełnie szczęśliwy, wykonał przecież kawał dobrej roboty! Cezar był już bezpieczny. Oczywiście pocierpi trochę, poudaje cynika albo będzie marudził na swój parszywy i godny ubolewania los, ale do picia raczej nie wróci, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Sytuacja została opanowana, a misja zakończona powodzeniem.

– Powinniśmy się przekwalifikować – powiedział nagle, przerywając ciszę, a Piotrek popatrzył na niego pytająco, odrywając wzrok od talerza z kanapkami. – Jakaś kozetka, jakaś prywatna klinika… Po jaką cholerę męczysz się na tej historii? Po co mi te idiotyczne skrzypce? Nie lepiej było od razu iść na psychologię?

– Chyba na psychiatrię.

– Może być psychiatria – zgodził się od razu. – Cezar to przypadek kliniczny, powinno się go odizolować od zdrowej tkanki społeczeństwa! Nie mam pojęcia, co Ninka w nim widzi, na moje to czysty masochizm. Albo dobry seks.

– A właśnie. Jutro trzeba będzie z nią porozmawiać – westchnął Piotrek. – To będzie dopiero zabawa! Wyławianie Cezara z rynsztoka to przy tym pikuś…

– Nie dobijaj mnie – jęknął Jurij. – Pomartwimy się tym za parę godzin, okay? Teraz i tak moje szare komórki nie nadają się do użytku.

– Zaproponowałbym drinka, ale w tych okolicznościach… – Piotrek uśmiechnął się lekko na widok paniki malującej się na twarzy kolegi. – No cóż. Lepiej zaparzę kawę. A może jednak się prześpisz? Kanapa jest wolna.

– Nie, dzięki. Adrenalina jeszcze mnie trzyma. Zresztą przy takim akompaniamencie i tak bym nie zasnął. Cezar chrapie jak smok.

– To jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz w tym Krakowie?

– Rzadko wracam do domu na noc.

Zaczynało padać coraz mocniej, więc Jurij-teraźniejszy naciągnął kaptur na głowę i szybko przebiegł ulicę. Teraz nie pogardziłby drinkiem, a już na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko wygodnej kanapie – nawet chrapanie by mu nie przeszkadzało. Najchętniej zamiast do Niny od razu poszedłby do znajomego mieszkania na Osiedlu Młodych, ale Piotrka i tak by tam przecież nie spotkał. Kamienica z rycerzem była jedyną opcją, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy. Liczył, że babcia Niny pozwoli mu zostać kilka dni – potem planował pojechać gdzieś dalej, na przykład w Bieszczady, żeby się uspokoić i wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. A może wybierze się za granicę? Studia są do nadrobienia, przecież go od razu stamtąd nie wywalą, a w radiu weźmie urlop – od dawna mu się należał. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie na najbliższą przyszłość.

Był już przy Łuku Cezara, gdy ich zobaczył. Grupa składała się z kilku wyrostków, którzy nie wyglądali na chłopców gotowych ustąpić staruszce miejsca w autobusie. Rozmawiali głośno, twórczo wykorzystując najprostsze wulgaryzmy. Pewnie wracali z jakiejś imprezy, nie byli jednak na tyle pijani, żeby nie zauważyć tego, co się wokół nich dzieje. Jurija wypatrzyli od razu. Gdy zorientował się, że nagle i wbrew własnej woli znalazł się w centrum uwagi miejscowych żuli, zamiast odwrócić się na pięcie i zniknąć w najbliższej bocznej uliczce, ruszył w ich kierunku, nie zmieniając nawet toru ruchu. _Nic się nie stanie, wszędzie są kamery_ , pomyślał, _poza tym nawet w nocy kręci się tutaj straż miejska. Przecież nie pobiją mnie na środku rynku! Nawet żule nie są aż tacy durni!_

Byli.

 _–_ Łap go! – usłyszał i poczuł, że nagle przestaje panować nad własnym ciałem i jest wleczony do jakiejś bramy. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Ani zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Poddał się niemal od razu.

Tym razem instynkt zawiódł go z kretesem. A Toruń z przyjemnego, turystycznego miasta zmienił się nagle w labirynt pełen ciemnych zaułków. Być może zadziałały jakieś czary, a może po prostu Jurij znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i o niewłaściwej porze, w każdym razie szybko przekonał się, jak naprawdę smakuje miejski bruk i jak czuje się człowiek, który nie ma siły podnieść się z ziemi. Gdyby nie to, że męczył go kac i gdyby zaatakowało go nie czterech, lecz dwóch facetów, prawdopodobnie próbowałby walczyć. Swego czasu bił się całkiem dobrze, głównie po to, żeby udowodnić znajomym ze szkoły, że nie jest cierpiącym na astmę, wypieszczonym paniczykiem z dobrego domu. Od tego czasu minęło jednak wiele, wiele lat. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. W starciu z kilkoma podchmielonymi bandziorami Jurij nie miał najmniejszych szans.

To było jak katharsis. Właściwie nie czuł bólu, jakby to wszystko dotyczyło nie jego, tylko zupełnie obcej osoby. Stał tuż obok siebie leżącego, ale tak naprawdę znajdował się w zupełnie innym czasie, kilka godzin, czy nawet kilka wieków wcześniej lub później. Bez emocji zauważył, że napastnicy przestali już przeklinać, teraz tylko dyszeli, zadając kolejne ciosy – poruszali się jak w zwolnionym tempie, ich ruchy były dziwnie rozmyte, starannie dopracowane. Cała sytuacja przypominała scenę filmową, zbyt idealnie zagraną, a przez to zupełnie niewiarygodną. Takie sytuacje można sobie wyobrazić – włącznie z dekoracjami w postaci zrujnowanego, cuchnącego moczem korytarza – ale trudno w nie uwierzyć. Nawet wtedy, gdy z nosa cieknie krew, a oddech staje się coraz bardziej chrapliwy i urywany.

 _Za dużo tu drzwi_ – to była ostatnia myśl Jurija, zanim stracił przytomność i udało mu się wrócić do własnego, zmaltretowanego ciała. Nie usłyszał przeciągłego gwizdu, który wydobył się z ust jednego z napastników, zmuszając pozostałych do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Nie mógł też zauważyć, że z kamienicą dzieje się coś dziwnego – w przeciągu kilku sekund całkowicie się przekształciła; zniknęły zarówno korytarze pełne nieudolnie wymalowanych, wulgarnych komentarzy, jak i obskurne, zagracone podwórko. Coś zniknęło, ale pojawiło się też coś nowego. Na przykład nad frontowymi drzwiami wyrósł nagle kamienny rycerz, który machnął halabardą i zastygł w bezruchu, wpatrując się kamiennymi oczami w coś, czego żaden śmiertelnik nie byłby w stanie zobaczyć. Melodia akordeonu zmieszała się z ludzkimi głosami i szmerem deszczu uderzającego o szyby.

 –  Grzegorzu Piotrowiczu, dlaczego pan znowu oszukuje? Na moją mileńką harmoszkę, przecież to nie uchodzi!

 –  Nie uchodzi, nie uchodzi, bla bla. Ty, Rusek, zawsze sobie wymyślisz jakiś problem, jesteś pod tym względem wybitnie utalentowaną jednostką. Zamiast jojczyć, przekonałbyś lepiej moją matkę, żeby sobie stąd poszła, bo chciałbym jeszcze w tym stuleciu wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Mam się przeprowadzić do piwnicy? Nie wystarczy ci, że mnie wywalili z roboty, musisz mnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć?

– Ja? Jest pan niesprawiedliwy! To nie ja wymyśliłem dogmat o świętych obcowaniu. I nie ja dałem się przyłapać szefowi na chlaniu w kanciapie. Jestem tylko muzykiem, nie znam się na egzorcyzmach!

– No proszę. Jak się nie zapomnisz, to mówisz czystą, literacką polszczyzną. I kto tu jest oszustem, do diabła? Przestań rzępolić, bo pobudzisz wszystkich sąsiadów! Lepiej siadaj i rąbnijmy jeszcze jedną partyjkę, to może się odegrasz… chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, mocno w to wątpię… Słyszałeś?

– Co?

– Ktoś tutaj jest.

– Doktorze, tylko niech mi pan nie mówi, że widzi pan kolejnego ducha. Ja już mam dosyć duchów. Przynajmniej na dzisiaj.

– Nie pierdziel, Wernyhora, nie chodzi o duchy, ktoś tu naprawdę przylazł, trzasnęły drzwi. Rusz tyłek i sprawdź, tylko nie spadnij ze schodów! Możesz przy okazji skoczyć do całodobowego po flaszkę… Dam ci forsę.

– Nie idę po żadną flaszkę, niech się pan wypcha. Teraz pana ko… krucafuks!  Tu naprawdę ktoś jest! Chyba ranny! Niech pan szybko zapali światło!

 

I wtedy nastała jasność.

 

*

 

Krzyk był ostry i rozpaczliwy. Ktoś, kto krzyczy w taki sposób, nie widzi światełka na końcu tunelu i jest śmiertelnie przerażony. Oczekuje ostatecznego ciosu. Pani Dance szklanka wysunęła się z rąk i roztrzaskała o podłogę, natomiast Nina natychmiast zerwała się na równe nogi i pognała do drzwi wejściowych, które – jak się okazało – były uchylone, wpuszczając do mieszkania zapach kurzu, alkoholu i czegoś jeszcze, co umykało interpretacji.

– Babciu! Zajrzyj do Igi! – poprosiła, czując, że ogarnia ją złe przeczucie. Niemal w tej samej chwili usłyszała pospieszne kroki i trzask klamki.

– Pusto. Nikogo tu nie ma! Jezu, coś się musiało stać, trzeba przeszukać klatkę schodową! Znalazłaś klucz od piwnicy? Wisi na haczyku obok skafandra. Ten strychowy też powinien tam być.

Nina sięgnęła po breloczek z kluczami i włożyła do kieszeni bluzy. Chciała szybko naciągnąć buty, ale oczywiście sznurowadła się splątały, a rozsupływanie ich drżącymi rękami graniczyło z niemożliwością. W końcu dała sobie spokój i wybiegła na korytarz w domowych kapciach, które ledwo trzymały się nóg i przypominały niewyprawione zwłoki jakiegoś zwierzęcia.

– Poczekaj, idę z tobą. – Pani Danka też wyszła na korytarz. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że coś się tutaj zmieniło, nie potrafiła jednak powiedzieć, co konkretnie. Kamienica z rycerzem miała swoje narowy i trzeba się było z tym pogodzić.

– Lepiej zostań. Może trzeba będzie zadzwonić po pogotowie, albo coś… Ktoś powinien siedzieć w mieszkaniu. Wzięłam komórkę, więc dzwoń, jakby co. Idę na dół. Może Idze odbiło i poszła na przykład na podwórko zapalić? Diabli wiedzą, co jej mogło strzelić do głowy…

Danka w milczeniu skinęła głową – wnuczka miała niestety rację, dyżurowanie przy telefonie mogło się okazać niezbędne. Perspektywa bezproduktywnego siedzenia w domu bynajmniej nie zachwycała pani Grodeckiej, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Nie miała złudzeń, zdawała sobie sprawę, że młoda dziewczyna lepiej poradzi sobie z lataniem po schodach w tę i z powrotem od starej baby z chorym kręgosłupem. Dlatego poklepała Ninkę po ramieniu i już-już zamierzała się wycofać do bezpiecznego mieszkania, gdy nagle nie wiadomo skąd zawiał wiatr, a drzwi samoistnie się zatrzasnęły, odcinając tym samym obu kobietom drogę odwrotu.

– Co to ma być, do diabła? – Ninka szarpnęła klamkę, a potem zaczęła z całych sił napierać na drzwi i uderzać w nie pięściami. Bez skutku. Były zamknięte na głucho.  – Kupiłaś jakiś nowy zamek? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, wzięłabym klucze od domu!

– Nie kupowałam żadnego zamka. – W głosie pani Danki zabrzmiał nienaturalny spokój. – Uspokój się, to nic nie da. Jak będziesz szarpać tę klamkę, to ją w końcu urwiesz!

Nina nie posłuchała. Nie starała się zachowywać cicho, miała w nosie, czy sąsiedzi się obudzą, czy też nie. Coś jej zresztą mówiło, że nikt nie wyjdzie na korytarz i nie zrobi jej awantury. Jeżeli nie słyszeli krzyku Igi, to nie istniały chyba dźwięki, które zdołałyby postawić ich na nogi.

– Pójdziemy do Haliny, na pewno nas przygarnie. Jest środek nocy, żaden ślusarz tu teraz nie przyjedzie.

– Zapomniałaś o Idze?! – Nina zaczęła krzyczeć. – Musimy ją znaleźć, przecież ona jest niezrównoważona! A jak będzie próbowała się zabić?! Weźmiesz to na swoje sumienie…? Przepraszam – zreflektowała się nagle. – Jestem zdenerwowana.

– Wiem. Nie martw się o mnie, idź na dół. Ja się tu chwilę porozglądam i pójdę do Haliny. Zgoda? Dzwoń na jej numer.

– Zgoda.

Teraz dopiero Nina pożałowała, że nie założyła butów – przydeptane kapcie mocno utrudniały normalne chodzenie. W dodatku coś dziwnego zaczęło dziać się ze światłem: zaczęło migać, a potem całkowicie zgasło. Gdyby nie blask ulicznych latarni wpadających na korytarz przez staroświeckie okna, prawdopodobnie zrobiłoby się tutaj kompletnie ciemno i misja ratunkowa nie miałaby szans na powodzenie. Ale i tak Nina nie bardzo umiała sobie wyobrazić wędrówki do piwnicy w przydeptanych kapciach i przy absolutnym braku oświetlenia – latarka została, rzecz jasna, w sieni, obok kluczy od domu i wygodnych trampek. Dziewczynie nawet nie przyszło do głowy, żeby ją zabrać.

 _Babcia dziwnie na to wszystko zareagowała_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy schodziła na parter, kurczowo przytrzymując się poręczy. Igi nigdzie nie było. Wszędzie panowała cisza. _W ogóle nie wyglądała na zdziwioną! I chyba nawet się nie wystraszyła. Tak… tak jakby coś wiedziała…_

Ponieważ na parterze nie było okien, zrobiło się nagle bardzo ciemno. Nina poczuła, że serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Myślała, że dobrze zna kamienicę z rycerzem, mieszkała tu przecież od wielu lat, a wcześniej przyjeżdżała w każde wakacje, poczucie bezpieczeństwa okazało się jednak złudzeniem. To już nie był ten sam budynek, co zawsze. Nawet pachniało tutaj inaczej! Po chwili do świadomości Niny zaczęły wdzierać się jakieś dźwięki, ale nie potrafiła określić ich źródła – dochodziły jakby zza grubej ściany. Czyżby któryś z sąsiadów zdecydował się na nocne koncerty? Większość mieszkańców domu, to byli ludzie starsi, w wieku pani Danki i pani Haliny, którzy lubili spokój i w żadnym razie nie pozwoli by sobie na podobne, muzyczne ekscesy. Tylko jedna osoba mogłaby wpaść na równie idiotyczny pomysł.

– Piotrowski, cholero, założę się, że maczałeś w tym palce! – szepnęła Nina do siebie i ruszyła koślawym biegiem z powrotem na pierwsze piętro.

Doktor Piotrowski od dawna nie był już doktorem – a przynajmniej prawie nikt go tak nie nazywał – i do złudzenia przypominał bohatera jednej z powieści Pilcha: wiele wskazywało na to, że w najbliższym czasie zamierza zapić się na śmierć. Ponieważ nie zrobił na czas habilitacji, nagminnie popijał w pracy, a do tego wdawał się w niewygodne romanse, stracił posadę na UMK i wylądował na bruku. Nie wydawał się z tego powodu zrozpaczony, wręcz przeciwnie. Mawiał, że woli towarzystwo mistrza Smirnoffa od zajęć ze studentami, którzy z roku na rok robią się coraz głupsi i mają w dupie literaturę Młodej Polski. Nie zamierzał też walczyć ze swoim nałogiem, bo bez picia nie mógł pisać, a bez pisania nie bardzo radził sobie z rzeczywistością. Dlatego zapożyczał się u sąsiadów, grywał w pokera i bilard, systematycznie przepijając zdobyte w ten sposób pieniądze. Ostatnio pogorszyło mu się do tego stopnia, że zaczął widywać duchy. Szczególnie obawiał się swojej rodzicielki, która umarła przed trzema laty i ponoć w dalszym ciągu nawiedzała zapuszczone do granic możliwości mieszkanie marnotrawnego syna. Ninka szczerze kobiecie współczuła. Nawet w charakterze ducha za nic w świecie nie przekroczyłaby progu tej pseudoartystycznej meliny.

Na pierwszym roku miała z Piotrowskim zajęcia i nawet go wtedy lubiła, chociaż widziała w nim raczej potencjalnie interesującą postać literacką, niż człowieka z krwi i kości. Ciekawie opowiadał. Dużo wiedział. A do tego, mimo dość zaawansowanego wieku, nadal wyglądał bardzo reprezentacyjnie. Sympatia szybko się jednak skończyła, bo Piotrowski miał słabość do ładnych studentek i czasami przesadzał z okazywaniem im swojego szacunku. Nina spotkała go kiedyś w jednym z pubów i miała wątpliwą przyjemność oglądania szanownego pana doktora w stanie wskazującym na spożycie. W dodatku bez przerwy cytował Gombrowicza i nie potrafił utrzymać rąk przy sobie – sytuacja zakończyła się efektownym spoliczkowaniem i opuszczeniem lokalu przez jedną z zainteresowanych stron. Pewnie gdyby taka scena znalazła się w książce, dziewczyna miałaby niezły ubaw z lektury, ale niestety rozegrała się w rzeczywistości i pozostawiła po sobie długotrwały niesmak. W dodatku Piotrowski mieszkał w tej samej kamienicy, co Nina. To zaś oznaczało przypadkowe spotkania na klatce schodowej, dziwne wymiany zdań oraz konieczność mówienia temu typowi spod ciemnej gwiazdy „dzień dobry” i „dobry wieczór”. Całe szczęście, wkrótce po „incydencie pubowym” doktor został wylany z roboty i przynajmniej nie musiała się z nim męczyć na wydziale – jeden problem odpadał. Przestał być jej ćwiczeniowcem, mogła więc bez obawy powiedzieć mu, co tak naprawdę o nim sądzi. Tak się jednak złożyło, że nie miała ku temu sposobności, bo niefortunny sąsiad schodził jej z drogi albo siedział w swoim mieszkaniu i stukał w klawisze. Czasem tylko słyszała jego głos, gdy przychodził do babci Grodeckiej pożyczyć parę złotych na wódkę.

Zapukała do drzwi, ale nie doczekała się reakcji. Przynajmniej z początku tak jej się wydawało. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że melodia, wcześniej ledwo słyszalna, stała się nagle o wiele wyraźniejsza. Na dodatek brzmiała dziwnie znajomo.

– Panie Piotrowski! Jest pan tam? – Dzwonek oczywiście nie działał, więc zastukała raz jeszcze, mocniej. – Niech pan otworzy!

Znowu nic. Wstrzymała oddech i zbliżyła twarz do drzwi, usiłując wsłuchać się w odgłosy dobiegające z mieszkania. Poza dźwiękami akordeonu nie usłyszała niczego: ani rozmowy, ani stukotu zdezelowanej klawiatury, ani nawet fałszywego podśpiewywania. Może ten dom naprawdę był nawiedzony? Prawdę mówiąc – niespecjalnie by ją to zaskoczyło.

– Na Boga, co panna Nina tutaj robi?

Błyskawicznie się odwróciła, wyciągając przed siebie rękę z kluczami od piwnicy i strychu – nie stanowiły zbyt przekonującej broni, ale czuła się z nimi bezpieczniej. W razie czego, mogła nimi, na przykład, wykłuć komuś oko. Albo dotkliwie podrapać.

– Spokojnie, to tylko ja! Wernyhora. Po ciemku nie widać, ale to naprawdę ja, ten samiutki, co po południu. Tylko nie mam harmoszki. Zabrali mi moją harmoszkę.

– Kto zabrał? – Na wszelki wypadek nie opuściła ręki. Bała się podstępu. Dłonie zrobiły się mokre od potu; mocno zacisnęła palce na kluczach. – Co się tu dzieje? Gdzie jest Iga? Dlaczego zgasło światło?

– Za dużo pytań, a ja jestem tylko głupim muzykantem. Nic nie wiem. Myślę tylko, że tamten _drugi świat_ ukradł światło. A _oni_ ukradli moją harmoszkę. Niedobrze tej nocy chodzić po korytarzach, ale już chyba za późno. Drzwi się otworzyły.

– O czym pan gada, do cholery, zwariował pan? To się nie trzyma kupy! Jakie drzwi? Drzwi się zamknęły, a nie otworzyły, to dlatego tutaj jestem! Muszę znaleźć Igę! Nie daruję sobie, jeżeli coś jej się stanie!

Nie zaprotestowała, gdy Wernyhora złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku schodów. Klucze spadły na ziemię, ale nie schyliła się, żeby je podnieść. Nawet nie zauważyła, że płacze – była zupełnie odrętwiała. Nie rozumiała też, co stary muzyk próbuje jej przekazać, jego słowa zlały się w jednolitą i zupełnie nonsensowną strugę dźwięków. Dopiero ostatnie zdania utkwiły jej w pamięci:

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Ninko. Trochę inaczej, niż przedtem, ale też dobrze. Musimy tylko trafić we właściwe miejsce o odpowiedniej godzinie.

 _I spotkać tam odpowiednich ludzi_.

_Usłyszeć ich muzykę._

 

*

 

Długo się opierała, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała – dała się skusić podszeptom cieni i opuściła bezpieczne mieszkanie. Nie miała pojęcia, po co to robi, czuła jednak, że cienie chcą jej przekazać coś bardzo ważnego. Zadrżała. Na korytarzu było niesamowicie  zimno, a w dodatku prąd chyba przestał działać, bo naraz zgasły żarówki na wszystkich piętrach. Iga objęła się ramionami i usiłowała przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności. Nie wzięła okularów, więc świat wydawał jej się rozmazanym malowidłem, dziełem artysty pogrążonego w ciężkiej depresji. W pewnym momencie smuga światła wtargnęła do środka przez jedno z korytarzowych okien, a Iga przypadkowo spojrzała w górę, na sufit. Wtedy zaczęła krzyczeć. Całkowicie pogrążyła się w tym krzyku; stał się niemal namacalny, przybrał konkretny kształt, a potem rozpadł się na serię drobnych, świetlnych refleksów. Podłoga zadrżała, schody zafalowały, z góry zaczął się sypać pył. Wiszące na sznurze ciało kołysało się leniwie, zataczając coraz mniejsze kręgi, aż w końcu zastygło jak makabryczna ozdoba świąteczna. Iga bardzo chciała odwrócić wzrok, ale nie była w stanie. Nie mogła też płakać. Krzyczała tylko tak rozpaczliwie, jakby za moment miało jej pęknąć serce, krzyczała także wtedy, gdy światło latarni przygasło, a na klatce schodowej znowu niepodzielnie zapanował półmrok.

– Możesz skończyć z tą histerią? To przecież nie jest prawdziwe. Marcin umarł wiele miesięcy temu. – Chłopak, który pojawił się obok Igi, nie ukrywał irytacji. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kogo przerażają horrory. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jakby nigdy nic bawił się piłeczką pingpongową, nie zaszczycając dziewczyny ani jednym spojrzeniem. – Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo w końcu rozpieprzysz całą kamienicę! Uszy, cholera, od tego puchną. Dałabyś sobie wreszcie spokój!

Zdziwienie odebrało jej głos –  nagła cisza zaświdrowała w uszach, sprawiając ból. Iga zacisnęła powieki, ale gdy je ponownie rozkleiła, zobaczyła dokładnie to samo, co przedtem – tyle tylko, że nieznajomy chłopak patrzył teraz prosto na nią, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraźny niesmak.

– Już? Tak? Doszło do ciebie, że naprawdę tutaj jestem? – zapytał. – To świetnie, bo chciałbym jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego ciała. Nie mogę tego zrobić, dopóki nie przeprowadzę cię na drugą stronę. Kiepska fucha, zapewniam. Szczególnie, że miałem dzisiaj naprawdę fatalny dzień… Dobrze ci radzę, omijaj szklane stoły szerokim łukiem: są niebezpieczne, a w dodatku dawno wyszły z mody.

– Jesteś duchem? – zapytała w końcu. – Nigdy cię nie widziałam, a widuję wiele duchów. Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Ja? – wzruszył ramionami. – Ja chcę tylko świętego spokoju. Decyduj, czy zostajesz tutaj, czy idziesz dalej. Ale możliwie szybko, ok? Bo lekarka w  końcu pomyśli, że mnie szlag trafił.

– Leżysz w szpitalu?

– Tak jakby. Miałem mały wypadek. To co? Dogadamy się? – wyciągnął do niej rękę. – To nie będzie takie trudne, jak myślisz. Wystarczy, że ze mną pójdziesz. Zapewniam, od razu zrobi się jaśniej i może nawet postawią ci jakąś flaszkę? Kto wie. Zresztą i tak już nie może być gorzej, niż było…  no, chyba, że lubisz się samoudręczać. Lubisz?

– Nie wiem – szepnęła. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Bała się, że jeżeli spojrzy w górę, znowu zobaczy Marcina. Bała się też, że jeżeli poda rękę temu dziwnemu duchowi, to stanie się co naprawdę niedobrego.

– Nie wiesz… Ciekawe, że jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. – Chłopak skrzywił się nieładnie. – Nie mam pojęcia, po co Ninka się z tobą męczy! Może faktycznie cierpi na kompleks zbawiciela? Ja bym już dawno przy tobie oszalał.

– Znasz Ninkę? – Tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał jak skrzek. Aż się wzdrygnęła, gdy wybrzmiał, zupełnie go nie poznawała! Był obcy. Wszystko wokół wydawało się przeraźliwie obce.

Tym razem to chłopak wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony.

– To ty naprawdę nie wiesz, kim jestem? Myślałam, że sobie jaja robisz. Dobra, nieważne – pokręcił głową. – Nie wygłupiaj się, dawaj rękę. Idziemy.

Zanim się zorientowała, poczuła jego stanowczy uścisk. Dłoń miał chłodną, ale z całą pewnością… ludzką. Iga wcale nie poczuła się z tego powodu bezpieczniej.

Podłoga znowu zaczęła się niebezpiecznie uginać i trzeba było mocno uważać, żeby nie upaść. Drobne szlaczki zdobiące ściany nagle ożyły i zaczęły zmieniać kształty, a gładką dotąd powierzchnię poręczy marszczyły teraz niewyczuwalne dla śmiertelnika powiewy wiatru. Żarówki zupełnie zwariowały. Migały w takt muzyki, której jeszcze nie można było usłyszeć, ale która czekała za zakrętem na możliwość pełnego wybrzmienia.

I wtedy zrobiło się jasno, tak jasno, że Iga odruchowo zasłoniła oczy wolną ręką. Wtedy zorientowała się, że jej lewej dłoni nikt już nie ściska, a chłodem emanuje nie skóra nieznajomego przewodnika, lecz drewno poręczy. Gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do jaskrawego światła, Iga spostrzegła, że na półpiętrze siedzi jakiś mężczyzna i podtrzymuje głowę człowiekowi leżącemu na ziemi, który wyglądał na nieprzytomnego. Obok, na podłodze, stała pusta butelka po wódce i cztery puszki po piwie. Mimo to, Idze nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że powodem utraty przytomności mógł być alkohol – od razu zrozumiała, że musiało się tu zdarzyć coś o wiele gorszego.

Teraz mężczyzna też ją zobaczył i mruknął do siebie coś, co brzmiało jak „dzięki Bogu”. Dopiero wtedy go poznała. To był przecież doktor Piotrowski! No tak, Nina kiedyś mówiła, że mieszka w tej samej kamienicy, ale Iga słuchała – jak zwykle – piąte przez dziesiąte i nie skojarzyła oczywistych faktów. Widok tego zniszczonego przez wódkę, podstarzałego alkoholika w miejscu tak dziwnym, jak to, bardzo ją ucieszył. Przynajmniej miała przed sobą człowieka z krwi i kości, a nie jakiegoś…

Ducha.

Gdy podeszła bliżej i zerknęła na nieprzytomnego chłopaka, znowu zaczęła krzyczeć i odruchowo cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Momentalnie otoczyły ją całkowite ciemności, tak gęste, że nie była w stanie zobaczyć nawet swoich własnych dłoni. Ktoś objął ją w pasie i mocno przytrzymał – gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie pobiegłaby dalej, przed siebie, nad niczym się nie zastanawiając. W głowie miała całkowitą pustkę. Ogarnęła ją panika.

– Uspokój się! Słyszysz? Natychmiast się uspokój! – To był głos tego widma, które wyciągnęło ją na światło i naraziło na niebezpieczeństwo. Zaczęła się szarpać jeszcze intensywniej, ale na próżno, było bardzo silne i nie zamierzało jej wypuścić. – Wybijesz mi zęby! Nie wystarczy, że mam kaca i dziurę w brzuchu?

– Zostaw mnie! Zostaw! – wrzeszczała. – Tam jest Duch, nie mogę tam iść! Poznałam go od razu!

– Jaki duch, do ciężkiej zarazy? Myślisz o tym gościu z klatki schodowej? Toż to Jurij, mój pieprzony współlokator! Mieszkam z nim od lat i zapewniam, nie jest żadnym duchem! Chociaż czasami poważnie myślę, że ma jakieś konszachty z szefostwem piekła… ale jak dotąd niczego mu nie udowodniłem – odchrząknął. – Już? Histeria ci przeszła? Nie będziesz odstawiać cyrków?

Nie odpowiedziała. Raz jeszcze spróbowała się wyrwać, a gdy i tym razem jej się nie udało, zrezygnowana zastygła w bezruchu. W ciemności widać było tylko drobne smugi srebrzystego pyłu, który sypał się z górnych pięter.

– No, od razu lepiej – mruknął demon. – Powtarzam raz jeszcze, tam nie ma żadnego ducha. To tylko twoja chora wyobraźnia. Po śmierci Marcina zaczęłaś widzieć tego blondyna w poplamionych dżinsach, tak?

Z wahaniem pokiwała głową.

– Jezu, dziewczyno, co z twoją głową? Że mnie nie pamiętasz, to nic dziwnego, widzieliśmy się może ze dwa razy, ale że nie poznajesz swojego kumpla ze studiów? No ja wiem, to Marcin był twoim najlepszy przyjacielem i nawet śmierć was nie rozłączy… eee… to znaczy może to akurat nie był najlepszy przykład. Ale Daniela też lubiłaś, chociaż niekiedy mocno cię wkurzał. Znali się z Marcinem jak łyse konie. Często chodziliście we trójkę do „Nieba”, gadaliście, kłóciliście się i chlaliście piwo. Coś ci wreszcie świta?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Super – jęknął. – Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał opowiadać bajki na dobranoc panienkom z problemami egzystencjalnymi… Po śmierci Marcina, Dan usiłował wyciągnąć cię z dołka, rozruszać i zmusić do powrotu do świata żywych, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. W końcu dał za wygraną, rzucił studia doktoranckie i wyjechał, a teraz, z tego co wiem, całkiem nieźle sobie radzi za granicą. Ostatnio dostałaś od niego pocztówkę z Meksyku, pamiętasz? Nie? – powoli zaczynał się denerwować. – To, kurwa, zajrzyj do szuflady biurka, bo tam zwykle wkładasz takie szpargały! Twój własny mózg bawi się z tobą w kotka i myszkę! Pewnie kawałek ciebie chce wreszcie wyleźć z tej śmierdzącej klatki schodowej, a ponieważ masz talent do komplikowania sobie życia, to produkujesz jakieś dzikie wizualizacje!

– Ty też… jesteś taką wizualizacją? – Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, co właśnie usłyszała. – Ale… ale…  Ale on tam jest. Naprawdę. Duch. Widziałam go!

Potrząsnął nią, tym razem nie bawiąc się w delikatność.

– Jesteś porąbana! – warknął. – Po-rą-ba-na! A ja nie jestem misjonarzem i mam serdecznie dosyć tej całe misji ratunkowej! Spierdalaj stąd, ale już!

Popchnął ją gwałtownie, a ona straciła grunt pod nogami i potoczyła się w dół, po schodach. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć. Chciała się czegoś złapać, zatrzymać, ale nie miała szans, wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, niezależnie od jej woli. Znowu zaatakowało ją intensywne światło. A potem zobaczyła nad sobą twarz doktora Piotrowskiego, który wydawał się mocno zaniepokojony i do tego całkowicie trzeźwy.

– Nic się pani nie stało? Może się pani ruszać?

– Chyba… chyba tak – spróbowała się podnieść. – Co się stało? Naprawdę spadłam ze schodów?

– A można spaść ze schodów nie naprawdę? Dobrze, że to tylko pół piętra! Już myślałam, że będę miał pod opieką dwa zdechlaki… jakby jeden nie był dostatecznym powodem do irytacji. Nie wiem, co pani tutaj robi, pani Igo, ale jeżeli jest pani w stanie chodzić, to niech pani skoczy do mojego mieszkania… to zaraz na pierwszym piętrze… i przyniesie butelkę spirytusu. Powinna stać za łóżkiem. Niestety nie mam wody utlenionej, a ten tutaj potrzebuje pomocy… Mój znajomy miał przynieść jakieś środki opatrunkowe, ale gdzieś się zawieruszył, parszywe pijaczysko. Natomiast ja nie bardzo mogę się stąd ruszyć… z wielu względów. Dlatego padło na panią. Niech sobie pani od razu przemyje to zadrapanie na twarzy, bo wygląda nieciekawie. Może się wdać zakażenie.

Dotknęła policzka i wyczuła lepką nabrzmiałość. Faktycznie, podczas upadku musiała się skaleczyć. Wstała z trudem, przytrzymując się poręczy – nogi, całe szczęście, nie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.

– A co z nim? – zapytała.

– Ktoś go pobił i okradł, diabli wiedzą, kto. Pewnie jakieś starówkowe bandziory. Chcieliśmy z kolegą wezwać karetkę, ale najpierw wysiadł prąd, a potem facet na chwilę się ocknął i powiedział, że nie chce lekarza. Nie wiem, może to jakiś gangster? Wygląda porządnie, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

– Więc może zadzwonić po policję?

– O nie. Policji, to ja sobie tutaj nie życzę – oświadczył Piotrowski. – Policja to naprawdę kiepski wątek fabularny! Nigdy nie przepadałem za powieściami sensacyjnymi, to nie moja bajka. Więc może lepiej dajmy sobie z tym spokój. Jak przyjdzie Wernyhora, to zabierzemy chłopaka do mnie, na kanapę, niech się dobrze wyśpi. Może potem postawi nam jakąś flaszkę… albo dwie… w zamian za uratowanie życia? To by było bardzo uprzejme z jego strony.

Iga pomyślała, że taka interesowność to czyste draństwo, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej obolałe kości, pobiegła do mieszkania Piotrowskiego – drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz – i po kilku minutach intensywnego szukania znalazła wreszcie do połowy pełną butelkę spirytusu. Oczywiście nie było jej za łóżkiem, tak jak twierdził doktor. Stała w pobliżu okna, na piramidzie książek, przykryta damską, fioletową apaszką. Iga bardzo się starała nie zburzyć misternej konstrukcji zbudowanej z licznych i mocno zakurzonych tomów, ale jej się nie udało i większość z nich pospadała na podłogę. Prawdę mówiąc, ta mała katastrofa i tak w niewielkim stopniu wpłynęła na wygląd pokoju byłego naukowca. I tak panował tu taki bałagan, że trzeba by chyba kilku miesięcy i generalnego remontu, żeby przywrócić pomieszczeniu w miarę normalny wygląd.

Chłopak dalej był nieprzytomny, oddychał jednak spokojnie i chyba nic poważnego mu się nie dolegało. Miał szczęście. Napastnicy mocno go pobili i poranili, ale nie zdołali lub nie zdążyli połamać mu kości. Może faktycznie pomoc lekarza nie była konieczna? Iga starannie przemyła wszystkie widoczne rany. Musiała przy tym bardzo uważać, żeby Piotrowski nie wyrwał jej butelki i nie wypił tego, co się w niej jeszcze znajdowało. Był zdesperowany. I chyba, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie podchodził do całej sytuacji tak lekko, jakby się mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Gdzie ten Wernyhora, do diabła? Jak jest potrzebny, to oczywiście znika jak sen złoty. Łajdak. Pamiętaj – zwrócił się do Igi. – Nigdy nie zadawaj się z muzykantami, bo to zdradzieckie szumowiny! Takie znajomości nie kończą się dobrze. Wierz mi na słowo.

– Ostatnio wszyscy dają mi jakieś rady – zaprotestowała niepewnie. – Powoli zaczynam mieć tego dosyć. Poza tym ja lubię szklane stoliki. Naprawdę je lubię. Ostatnio kupiłam taki jeden do pokoju… jest ładny. Stoi na nim kaktus w doniczce.

Popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.

– A co ma szklany stół i kaktus do muzyków ruskiego pochodzenia?

– Nic. Tak mi się powiedziało… – zamyśliła się. – Mogę o coś zapytać, doktorze?

– Możesz. I tak jutro nie będę niczego pamiętał. I nie mów do mnie doktorze, to mnie deprymuje.

– Przepraszam… Chciałam tylko zapytać… chciał się pan kiedyż zabić? Tak naprawdę? Na serio? Żeby pana nie odratowali?

Piotrowski roześmiał się szczekliwie i wyciągnął z paczki ostatniego papierosa. Zapalił go, a korytarz błyskawicznie wypełnił się zapachem dymu. Gdzieś w oddali coś zastukało, być może ktoś właśnie wbiegał po schodach i chociaż tak długo na to czekali, teraz nie zwrócili na te odgłosy najmniejszej uwagi. Iga bezwiednie bawiła się włosami nieprzytomnego chłopaka i  nie odrywała wzroku od twarzy doktora, zarośniętej, zmęczonej i chyba właśnie z tego powodu – dziwnie bliskiej. Czekała na odpowiedź, którą znała zanim w ogóle zadała pytanie. Mimo to, bardzo chciała usłyszeć ją z cudzych ust.

Piotrowski spełnił jej życzenie.

– Ja już to zrobiłem, wiesz? – Jeszcze raz zaciągnął się dymem.  –  Skończyłem ze sobą. I zapewniam  – dodał po chwili – wcale nie było warto.

 

*

 

Pani Grodecka oszukała wnuczkę: wcale nie zamierzała iść do przyjaciółki, miała inne plany. Koniecznie musiała coś sprawdzić i dlatego, gdy tylko Ninka zniknęła na niższych piętrach, ona ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku – na strych. Starała się przy tym zachowywać możliwie najciszej. Bardzo uważała, żeby się nie potknąć i nie przewrócić, bo w jej wieku i przy tak zaawansowanej osteoporozie każdy upadek oznaczał śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Światło migało jak oszalałe, co szybko zaowocowało ostrym bólem głowy i łzawieniem oczu. Dana pożałowała, że nie ma przy sobie ani jednej tabletki przeciwbólowej. Oczywiście nie powinna ich brać, bo za bardzo podrażniały żołądek, ale czasami dawała sobie dyspensę i ze względu na powtarzające się migreny łykała pigułkę czy dwie. Gdyby jej lekarz się o tym dowiedział, prawdopodobnie wygłosiłby długi monolog na temat nierozważnych, starych bab, które w dupie mają dobre rady, nie dbają o własne zdrowie, a potem, gdy coś im się stanie, obwiniają wszystkich z wyjątkiem siebie. Dlatego nie zwierzała się doktorowi ze swoich farmaceutycznych sekretów, wolała je zachować dla siebie.

 _Boże, królestwo za tabletkę apapu_ , pomyślała i na chwilę przystanęła w pobliżu okna, żeby złapać oddech.

Oczywiście mogła się mylić. To wcale nie musiał być on. W głębi duszy wiedziała jednak, że się nie myli, i że z kamienicą dzieje się dokładnie to samo, co każdego roku o tej samej porze. Było to o tyle przerażające, że tym razem chodziło nie o obcych ludzi – ba, nawet nie o nią samą! – lecz o Ninkę i jej przyjaciół. Dana nie zamierzała dopuścić, by wnuczce przytrafiło się coś niedobrego. Dawno temu, przed ponad pięćdziesięciu laty, dała się zastraszyć i popełniła kilka kardynalnych błędów, których później nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć. Od tamtego czasu musiała pokutować za stare  grzechy. Ale Ninka nie musiała. Nie była przecież niczemu winna! Pani Grodecka postanowiła więc, że stanie wreszcie przed tym człowiekiem… czy kimkolwiek był… spojrzy mu prosto w oczy i zgodzi się na wszystko, byleby tylko zostawił ją i jej rodzinę w spokoju.

Już dawno powinna była to zrobić.

Klucz od strychu zabrała Nina, nie było to jednak istotne, bo jeżeli Dana miała rację, drzwi z pewnością stały otworem. Czekał tam na nią. Znowu słyszała czyste dźwięki akordeonu, co było o tyle dziwaczne, że Wernyhora fałszował nawet wtedy, gdy nie wypił ani jednego kieliszka. A przecież tego dnia wypił bardzo dużo. W towarzystwie doktora Piotrowskiego nie dało się zachować trzeźwości.

– Kostia? – Pchnęła drzwi. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie były zamknięte na klucz. – Jesteś tu?

W odpowiedzi coś zaczęło strasznie hałasować w głębi ogromnego, poprzecinanego linkami na pranie, pomieszczenia. Okazało się jednak, że to tylko śmiertelnie przestraszony gołąb obija się o ściany, usiłując znaleźć drogę na zewnątrz. Musiał w końcu trafić na otwarte okno, bo po chwili na strychu znowu zrobiło się bardzo spokojnie i tylko delikatna, dobiegająca jakby zza ściany melodia zakłócała panującą tu ciszę.

– Kostia…? – powtórzyła pani Grodecka, rozglądając się dookoła i ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Niewiele mogła zobaczyć, bo wszędzie panował półmrok, przez co nawet dziecięce ubranka wiszące na jednej z linek sprawiały wrażenie rekwizytów rodem z horroru. Wyczuwało się przewiew; wiatr poruszał prześcieradłami, które dzięki temu zaczęły przypominać demonicznych tancerzy z innego wymiaru.

Wtedy nareszcie go zobaczyła. To znaczy zobaczyła ich obu, bo Wernyhora, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, nie był na strychu sam – towarzyszył mu ten sam dziwny typ, co przed pięćdziesięciu laty. W ogóle się nie zmienił, miał tylko trochę dłuższe włosy i bardziej zniszczoną twarz. To on trzymał akordeon i wydobywał z niego nieskażoną najmniejszym fałszem melodię. _Horila sosna_ … Pani Grodeckiej zrobiło się słabo, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa – gdyby nie zrujnowana i porzucona przez kogoś na strychu komoda, prawdopodobnie osunęłaby się na ziemię niczym bohaterka dziewiętnastowiecznego romansidła. Mebel ocalił ją przed upadkiem. Trzymała się go tak kurczowo, jak przedtem poręczy.

Wernyhora nie wstał na jej widok, w dalszym ciągu siedział na ziemi oparty o ścianę i patrzył gdzieś w dal. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowała się, że jego oczy są całkowicie puste. Ukraińska pieśń wybrzmiała do końca i dopiero wtedy Odys zwrócił uwagę na stojącą w pobliżu kobietę.

– Znowu się spotykamy – powiedział i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – I znowu w nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Prawdziwy pech!

– Co mu zrobiłeś? – Głos prawie jej nie zadrżał. Była z tego powodu bardzo dumna.

– Ja? Nic. Nie bawię się w takie rzeczy. Przecież pani wie. Sądzę, że serce w końcu nie wytrzymało, zawsze miał z nim problemy. Nigdy nie dbał o swoje zdrowie.

Teraz widziała go mimo półmroku bardzo wyraźnie: miał na sobie burą kurtkę, nieokreślonego koloru spodnie i długie, wojskowe buty na grubej podeszwie. Zawsze lubił wojskowy styl, stare nawyki nie rdzewieją! Każdy poznałby w nim byłego żołnierza, chociaż niekoniecznie pomyślałby akurat o wojnie trojańskiej i drewnianym koniu – prędzej o Lindzie i „Demonach wojny według Goi”.

Dana, mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafiła znienawidzić swojego odwiecznego wroga. Bardziej nienawidziła samą siebie.

– To znaczy…

– To znaczy, droga pani profesor – przerwał jej – że nie można się cofnąć w czasie. Jest już za późno, przynajmniej dla pani. Natomiast dla paru osób, które przez dziwny _przypadek_ znalazły się tej nocy w kamienicy pod rycerzem, wszystko może się dopiero _zacząć_. Konfrontacja z nieprzepaloną żarówką nie jest aż taka trudna, prawda? Chociaż pani ma chyba na ten temat nieco inne zdanie…

– Trzeba wezwać karetkę – powiedziała stanowczo, ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź demona. – Gdzie ja zapodziałam telefon?

– Tego pani szuka? – Odys w prawej dłoni trzymał małą, szarosrebrną Nokię, którą pani Grodecka dostała od Niny w ubiegłym roku. Potem aparat rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Był, a po sekundzie nie zostało po nim nawet śladu. – Dzwonienie nic nie pomoże, pani przyjaciel nie żyje. Na pewno nie żyje – zaznaczył. –  Dobrze się na tym znam. Może gdyby _wtedy_ podjęła pani inną decyzję, to nie popadłby w chorobę alkoholową i nie włóczyłby się do starości po świecie niczym bezdomny pies? Zastanawiała się pani kiedyś, co by się mogło wydarzyć, gdyby skręciła pani w inną stronę? Na przykład… w lewo?

Wściekłość podeszła jej do gardła i na chwilę pozbawiła tchu.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz, draniu?! – przestała się kontrolować, podobnie jak wcześniej jej wnuczka. Obie miały bardzo zbliżone temperamenty. – Nie wystarczy ci, że przez pięćdziesiąt lat żyłam między światami i widziałam rzeczy, których na pewno nie powinnam oglądać? Na dodatek musiałam okłamywać własnego męża! Wiesz, ile razy marzyłam o tym, żeby się wynieść z tej kamienicy raz na zawsze i w końcu zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek cię spotkałam? Ale nie, nie mogłam, nie pozwoliłeś mi. Za każdym razem, gdy planowałam przeprowadzkę, coś krzyżowało mi plany… a to śmierć matki, a to wydarzenia polityczne, a to brak pieniędzy. Cóż za przypadek, nie uważasz? – Uderzyła dłonią w komodę i nawet nie zauważyła, że drzazga wbiła jej się w skórę. - I rok w rok musiałam oglądać to samo, przeżywać to samo. A teraz  jeszcze wciągasz w to wszystko moją wnuczkę?! To już nie jest śmieszne, to jest po prostu żałosne! Dlatego bardzo cię proszę, powiedz mi wreszcie, co mam zrobić, żebyś zniknął i nigdy więcej tutaj nie wracał!

Zawiał wiatr, targając prześcieradłami i wznosząc ku górze drobiny pyłu. Słychać było dobiegający z oddali szmer przejeżdżających samochodów. Prawdopodobnie zbliżał się świt, bo ptaki krzyczały coraz głośniej, dając znać że już nie śpią i są przygotowane na nadejście kolejnego dnia. Odys delikatnie postawił akordeon na podłodze, tuż obok Wernyhory, i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku pani Danuty. Nie cofnęła się, powiedziała sobie, że tym razem nie ucieknie. Zresztą nawet nie miałaby dokąd – mąż nie żył od roku i nie było już nikogo, kto zdołałby ją obronić przed światem cieni.

Na Halinę też nie było co liczyć. Tej feralnej nocy, podczas której młodziutka Dana zadecydowała, że nie będzie więcej śniła na jawie i zacznie stawiać przed sobą same realne i możliwe do realizacji cele, Hala na ponad rok uciekła z domu, nie wiadomo dokąd i z kim. Potem nigdy o tym nie opowiadała. Wróciła i żyła bardzo spokojnie, została nauczycielką, wyszła za mąż, opiekowała się rodziną. Dana zawsze jednak wyczuwała, że przyjaciółka ukrywa w sobie jakąś _niszę_ , jakąś tajną szufladę, w której trzyma wspomnienia z okresu szaleństwa – czasami je wyjmuje, ogląda, a potem znowu odkłada na poprzednie miejsce. Oczy jej wtedy bardzo błyszczały, a ironiczne komentarze nagle traciły ostrość. Pani Grodecka strasznie zazdrościła jej tego tajemniczego roku i tych pieczołowicie ukrywanych wspomnień. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę to nie Halina, lecz ona we własnej osobie, zawsze uśmiechnięta i pogodna babcia, pani nauczycielka, sąsiadka, jest wewnętrznie rozdygotaną staruszką z rodzaju tych, które codziennie widują duchy. Pozory mogą mylić. Czasami mylą tak bardzo, że trzeba wyjątkowo oślepiającego światła, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, co się widzi naprawdę.

Latarka była niewielka i do złudzenia przypominała tę, która, pozbawiona baterii, nadal leżała w mieszkaniu Grodeckich na trzecim piętrze. Odys włączył ją i skierował świetlny strumień prosto na Danę – kobieta odruchowo zasłoniła oczy dłonią. Przytłumiony do tej pory ból głowy, dopiero teraz osiągnął górny pułap i poraził zmysły. Świat w jednej sekundzie zmienił się w buzującą od iskier kulę, w każdej chwili grożącą wybuchem.

– Czego chcę? – Głos Odysa był teraz twardy i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji, niemal boski. – Wrócić do domu. Do Itaki. I dobrze wiem, że nigdy mi się to nie uda… pod tym względem jesteśmy, jak sądzę, bardzo do siebie podobni.

– Ale… – zaprotestowała. Nie udało jej się dokończyć zdania.

– Przede wszystkim chcę jednak – wszedł jej w słowo – żeby pani teraz zeszła na dół i dokończyła to, co zacząłem. Pomogła im. Wsparła. Zaopiekowała się nimi. Ja jestem wędrowcem, więc nie mogę zbyt długo przebywać w tym samym miejscu, nie mogę tu siedzieć bez końca! Zresztą ktoś powinien odprowadzić Wernyhorę na rozstajne drogi. Tak byłoby uprzejmie, szczególnie, że biedak był bardzo udaną metaforą… Mam po drodze, więc się tym zajmę, ale niech pani nie liczy, że jego akordeon zniknie razem z nim! Obawiam się, że to zupełnie nierealne! Takie cuda się nie zdarzają.

Spróbowała otworzyć oczy, szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, bo światło było zbyt intensywne. W dodatku znowu zabrzmiały początkowe tony _Horila sosna_. Na początku krystalicznie czyste, a potem skażone najgorszym fałszem, jaki tylko można sobie wyobrazić. Podłoga zaczęła się kręcić w kółko, niczym nawiedzona karuzela, szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu zastygła na powrót w pozycji wyjściowej i tylko poprzewracane meble i splątane linki świadczyły o tym, że wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

– Odysie? – pani Grodecka z trudem łapała oddech. Do bólu głowy dołączyły fale mdłości. – Co się dzieje?

Ale Odysa nie było już na strychu. Tylko martwy Wernyhora siedział w dalszym ciągu nieruchomo pod ścianą, jakby taniec podłogi nie zrobił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, i coraz bardziej upodabniał się do kamiennego rycerza zdobiącego fronton kamienicy. Tulił do siebie pęknięty na pół akordeon, z którego wyrastały zielone, dziecięce śpioszki, zapędzone tu pewnie przez wiatr lub może przez jakieś magiczne moce. Wyglądało to doprawdy groteskowo, Danie jednak wcale nie było do śmiechu. Nadal nie mogła dojść do siebie po tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

Była pewna, że oślepiającym światłem emanuje latarka Odysa – widziała ten przedmiot i na własnej skórze odczuła jego ogromną siłę. Okazało się jednak, że nie miała racji, bo źródłem blasku było po prostu pobliskie, strychowe okienko, przez które wpadały właśnie pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Pomyślała, że na zakończenie… lub na początek historii powinien zapiać kogut. Wtedy złe czary zostałyby odpędzone raz na zawsze. Niestety nic podobnego się nie zdarzyło, więc powoli, jak najwolniej, ruszyła w kierunku uchylonych drzwi. _Widać taki mój los, wieczne błądzenie,_ przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy przekraczała próg, który niczego nie mógł już zmienić. Nie obejrzała się ani razu. _Najpierw muszę pomóc żyjącym, dopiero potem – umarłym,_ pomyślała. Tak się jednak złożyło, że mimo chęci nie zdołała pomóc ani jednym, ani drugim, ani nawet sobie.

 

*

 

Telefon rozdzwonił się, gdy tylko zapaliło się światło. _Prawdziwe deja vu_ , pomyślała Nina i obejrzała się, żeby sprawdzić, gdzie się podział Wernyhora – nigdzie nie było go widać. Czyżby tak po prostu zniknął…? Postanowiła, że pomartwi się tym później i wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę. Była przekonana, że dzwoni babcia, więc nawet nie sprawdziła imienia wyświetlającego się na ekranie, tylko od razu odebrała. Gdy usłyszała w słuchawce znajomy głos, omal nie wypuściła aparatu z ręki i chyba tylko cud sprawił, że z wrażenia nie spadła ze schodów.

– Ja cię zabiję! – syknęła. – Zamorduję! Przerobię na blachodachówki! Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś wcześniej?

– Nie denerwuj się – usłyszała w odpowiedzi i, rzecz jasna, po takim wstępie momentalnie zrobiło jej się gorąco ze zdenerwowania. Tym razem Cezar przeszedł sam siebie! Miała ochotę go udusić i przytulić jednocześnie – całe szczęście był na tyle daleko, że żadna z tych opcji nie wchodziła w rachubę. – Dopiero co się ocknąłem, miałem mały… wypadek miałem, no. Ale już wszystko okay. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi lekarka.

– LEKARKA? Cezar, gdzie ty jesteś, do diabła? W klubie ze striptizem?

– Taa, chciałbym. Jestem w szpitalu. Jezu, Ninka – zreflektował się – tylko nie jedź na dworzec, to nie ma sensu! Naprawdę wszystko już dobrze… miałem po prostu spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze szklanym stołem. Wpadłem na niego i… Pomyślałem, że powinnaś się o tym dowiedzieć ode mnie, a nie od kogoś innego. Ninka…? Jesteś tam? 

– Wpadłeś na stół. – Dziewczyna przetarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. – Tak po prostu. A może ktoś ci pomógł, co? Byłeś pijany? Cezar. Naprawdę cię zamorduję. Tym razem nie wytrzymam i zrobię ci krzywdę. I nie mów mi, co mam robić, dobrze? Zaraz sprawdzę w necie rozkład pociągów. Nie, chwila… – przypomniała sobie o Juriju i nagle pewne fakty zaczęły się łączyć w logiczną całość. A przynajmniej tak jej się przez moment wydawało. – Cezar, coście znowu wymyślili z Jurijem? Przyznaj się!

– Z Jurijem? – zdziwił się. – Nie widziałem go od wczoraj. Nienawidzę drania! Przerobił mnie na szaro z filmem i teraz diabli wezmą cały projekt! I wybij sobie z głowy nocne podróże! Chyba ci na mózg padło. Nic mi nie jest, serio, tylko czuję się trochę tak, jakby mnie przed chwilą rozjechała ciężarówka z przyczepą…

– CEZAR!

– No co, no co! Jakbyś przypadkiem zobaczyła Piotrka, to mu powiedz, żeby zbierał forsę na ochroniarza, bo żywy z tego szajsu nie wyjdzie! I możesz dodać, że przeraźliwie cierpię… oczywiście nie cierpię _naprawdę_ – wyjaśnił szybko – nie denerwuj się, po prostu tak mu powiedz. Niech się, dupek, trochę podręczy! Dobrze mu to zrobi.

– Piotrek rozbił ten twój cholerny, szklany stół? Cezar, ja już nic nie rozumiem, możesz mówić jak człowiek? Co tu się dzieje, do jasnej cholery?

– Pozdrów Igę. I nie przyjeżdżaj, słyszysz? Ja przyjadę za parę dni. Obiecuję. No pa, całuję – zakończył nagle i rozłączył się, zanim zdołała wydusić z niego jakąkolwiek sensowną informację. Czuła, że pot spływa jej po plecach, chociaż na korytarzu było chłodno, jeśli nie po prostu zimno jak w psiarni. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że jej chłopak miał wypadek i trafił do szpitala, a ona, zamiast go wspierać duchowo, włóczy się po urojonej klatce schodowej i nawet nie wie, po co właściwie to robi.

No tak, Iga. Trzeba ją w końcu znaleźć. Gdzież ta głupia dziewczyna mogła się podziać?

 _Dlaczego Cezar kazał pozdrowić Igę? Widzieli się przecież ze dwa razy w życiu i raczej nie przypadli sobie do gustu… właściwie to tylko na siebie warczeli…_ Nina pokręciła głową – od tych zagadek coraz bardziej bolał ją mózg, a szare komórki zaczynały odmawiać  posłuszeństwa. To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu i przypominało jakiś wyjątkowo popaprany koszmar! _Powinnam się położyć_. _Powinnam jak najszybciej wskoczyć do łóżka i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobię, bo jestem cholernym herosem w piżamie i dźwigam na barkach cały nieboskłon._ Uśmiechnęła się do siebie z lekką ironią i włożyła telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Potem wspięła się na kolejne piętro i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że na schodach ktoś już siedzi i popija niezidentyfikowany napar z ogromnego kubka ozdobionego pornograficznym obrazkiem. Obok stał mężczyzna w dresie. Usiłował odcyfrować jakąś ulotkę, bo mrużył oczy i mamrotał pod nosem, wyciągając przed siebie rękę z mikroskopijnym, straszliwie pogniecionym kawałkiem papieru. Pod oknem leżał nieruchomo jeszcze jeden człowiek, który wyglądał na rannego lub zalanego w trupa. Oddychał  chrapliwie i z widocznym wysiłkiem.

Gdy do Ninki dotarło, co naprawdę widzi, stanęła jak wmurowana, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Śmiać się, czy płakać? Wzywać policję, pogotowie, czy uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie? Rzadko odbierało jej mowę, ale tym razem naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Dlatego po prostu podbiegła do Igi, wyjęła z jej rąk kubek, odstawiła go na parapet, a potem mocno ją do siebie przytuliła. Dopiero wtedy coś w niej pękło i zaczęła trajkotać jak nakręcona, intensywnie przy tym gestykulując.

– Co ty wyrabiasz?! Chciałaś nas przestraszyć na śmierć? Trzeba było powiedzieć, że masz ochotę na romantyczną przygodę z podstarzałym…

– Chwila! – zaprotestował Piotrowski, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, machnęła tylko ręką, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę.

– … alkoholikiem! Nic bym nie powiedziała! Ani słowa! Są w końcu gusta i guściki, ja to rozumiem, ale mogłaś przynajmniej uprzedzić, że wychodzisz, prawda?! A nie znikasz bez słowa, a potem wydzierasz się na pół kamienicy jak w pieprzonym horrorze! Kobieto, czy ty w ogóle myślisz? Chociaż czasami? Bo mam wrażenie, że mimo doktoratu w głowie zostało ci tylko siano!

– Co racja, to racja – mruknął Piotrowski i w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do najbliższego mieszkania. Pojawiła się w nich Halina z kubkiem w dłoni. Z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy podała go doktorowi, który grzecznie podziękował i wrócił do studiowania ulotki. Potem spojrzała na Ninę.

– Też chcesz herbaty? Decyduj się, póki woda jest gorąca!

– Ciociu… 

– No przecież nie mogłam ich tutaj zostawić na pastwę losu, prawda? – Kobieta zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię. Potem zwróciła się do Piotrowskiego. – Panie Grzegorzu, pana mieszkanie woła o pomstę do nieba! Poza tym mógłby pan wreszcie zakupić sztućce. To niedopuszczalne, żeby człowiek nie miał w domu ani jednej łyżki!

– Łyżki, powiada pani… Tak, to jest chyba całkiem niegłupi pomysł.

Pani Halina wzruszyła ramionami i zniknęła w głębi domu. Drzwi ponownie trzasnęły i zostali na korytarzu tylko we czwórkę. Nina nadal nie mogła ochłonąć, ale przynajmniej minął jej atak furii, dzięki czemu odzyskała zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Poza tym zaczęła dostrzegać wokół siebie coraz więcej szczegółów. Przede wszystkim poznała chłopaka, który na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie pijanego. To był Jurij. I z całą pewnością nie był pijany.

Iga przechwyciła spojrzenie Niny i uspokajająco pogłaskała koleżankę po dłoni.

– Nic mu nie będzie, przynajmniej pani Halina tak powiedziała, a ona skończyła kiedyś  kurs pierwszej pomocy. Nie chciał, żebyśmy wzywali pogotowie, ale i tak próbowaliśmy się do nich dodzwonić. Niestety telefony wysiadły. Nawet komórkowe. Dalej nie ma sygnału, więc w końcu zrezygnowaliśmy…

– Jak to nie ma sygnału? Przecież przed chwilą rozmawiałam… – Nina spojrzała na swoją Nokię i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że telefon jest wyłączony. A przecież ani razu nie sygnalizował, że bateria zamierza się wyładować! Może zaszkodził mu upadek z wysokości?

– Sama widzisz, że nie działa – podsumowała Iga. – Ale twój kolega czuje się już lepiej, więc się nie martw, teraz tylko niespokojnie śpi. Wcześniej odzyskał przytomność i nawet chwilę z nim rozmawiałam. Chcieliśmy go wnieść do mieszkania pana Piotrowskiego, ale zaprotestował, powiedział, że woli zostać na korytarzu, bo tutaj jest więcej przestrzeni. Czy Jurij ma klaustrofobię?

– Nie, chyba nie… Chociaż głowy nie dam. Boże, co mu się stało? – Nina uklękła obok przyjaciela i dotknęła jego posiniaczonej twarzy. – Ktoś go pobił?

– Tak. Jacyś żule.

Jurij poruszył się niespokojnie, zrzucając z siebie zielony, wełniany sweter, którym ktoś go wcześniej okrył. Powiedział coś niewyraźnie, nie można było jednak zrozumieć ani słowa. Potem zastygł w dziwacznej, niewygodnej pozie, która upodobniła go do porzuconej przez dziecko, szmacianej kukiełki. Westchnął i umilkł. Wschodzące słońce rozświetliło na chwilę jego włosy, a potem powędrowało dalej, rysując na obdrapanej ścianie świetlne zygzaki.

– Ciekawe, o czym chciał ze mną porozmawiać – powiedziała Nina cicho. – Może czegoś się bał? Może właśnie… tego? Powinnam wyjść po niego na dworzec, wiedziałam, że powinnam. Dlaczego, do cholery, tego nie zrobiłam?

– Zadręczasz się zupełnie jak twoja babcia – mruknęła pani Halina i podała dziewczynie kolejny, pornograficzny kubek. Prawdopodobnie tylko takie Piotrowski posiadał w swojej kolekcji. – Obudzi się, to ci wszystko opowie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wcześniej sąsiedzi nie naślą na nas policji albo straży miejskiej…

– Właśnie, strasznie tu cicho – zauważył Piotrowski. – Jak kiedyś oblewaliśmy z Wernyhorą… – urwał speszony – no coś tam w każdym razie oblewaliśmy, to od razu naskoczyła na nas ta jędza spod piątki. Nie dała nam ani chwili spokoju! Jazgotała jak te małe, obrzydliwe pieski z kokardką na czubku!

– Nic dziwnego – pani Halina ujęła się pod boki – skoro fałszujecie jak stado pijanych meneli! A właściwie, to gdzie pan zgubił swojego ulubionego kumpla od kieliszka, panie Piotrowski? Dałabym głowę, że słyszałam dzisiaj ten jego nieszczęsny akordeon. Chyba, że zaczynam mieć przewidzenia, co by mnie niespecjalnie zdziwiło. Jak wchodzisz między wrony musisz krakać tak jak one!

– Wernyhora? – Piotrowski splunął z rozmachem. – Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się ten baran podziewa. Uciekł, gdy był najbardziej potrzebny. Z nim to tak zawsze, aż szkoda słów!

– Wernyhora nie żyje. – Usłyszeli nagle i odwrócili się jak na komendę, żeby sprawdzić, skąd dobiega głos. Dobiegał z górnego półpiętra. Stała na nim pani Danuta Grodecka z połamanym akordeonem przewieszonym przez ramię.

– Wernyhora nie żyje?

Gdy Nina ponownie spojrzała na Jurija, ten miał szeroko otwarte oczy i siedział oparty o ścianę. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który właśnie zmienił czasoprzestrzeń i nadal nie może się z tym faktem pogodzić. Iga odruchowo przysunęła się bliżej Piotrowskiego. Doktor zdjął okulary, które służyły mu prawdopodobnie tylko do czytania i wyciągnął z małej kieszonki na piersi puste pudełko po papierosach, jakby spodziewał się, że stanie się cud i z nicości wykluje się kolejna fajka. Oczywiście nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło. Limit cudów został na tę noc całkowicie wyczerpany.

– Babciu? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała Nina, bo pani Grodecka faktycznie wyglądała jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Potargana i brudna zupełnie nie przypominała tej szykownej starszej pani, która tego po południa zaprosiła swoją wnuczkę i jej przyjaciółkę na domowe ciasto i kieliszek nalewki.

– Jak to nie żyje, skąd pani to wie? – dopytywał się Piotrowski. – Przecież przed godziną z nim piłem!

– Znalazłaś ciało? – pani Halina uniosła brwi do góry.

– Odszedł. Całkiem odszedł. – Dana zdawała się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na to, co do niej mówiono. Chyba była w szoku. – Tylko instrument został. To wszystko moja wina!

Nina wbiegła na górę i chwyciła babcię za obie dłonie. Usiłowała przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale nie odniosło to żadnego skutku. Kobieta znajdowała się chyba w całkiem innej rzeczywistości.

– Teraz to już naprawdę trzeba wezwać karetkę – szepnęła Iga.

– Nie dam rady tego zrobić – tłumaczyła Dana, chociaż nie mieli pojęcia, o co jej chodzi. – Nie potrafię. Jestem za słaba, sama potrzebuję pomocy. Powinien poprosić o to kogoś młodszego!

– Dana, do diaska! – Warknęła Halina i sprowadziła przyjaciółkę na niższe piętro. – Przestań się zachowywać jak obłąkaniec! Panie Piotrowski – zwróciła się do doktora – chyba powinniśmy przenieść cały ten majdan to pana mieszkania. Ma pan coś przeciwko temu?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

– Ależ skąd!

– To się po prostu nie mieści w głowie! – ciągnęła nieznużenie. – Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale marzę o kieliszku wódki. Poza tym jestem przekonana, że wszystkim nam dobrze zrobi kawa i jakieś dobre śniadanie… Panie Piotrowski, osobiście kupię panu te nieszczęsne sztućce! A na razie przyniosę swoje – zapowiedziała i rzeczywiście ruszyła do siebie na górę, pozostawiając panią Grodecką pod opieką Igi i Niny. – I niech pan nawet nie próbuje interweniować! - dodała groźnie.

Słońce wzeszło już na dobre, a jego blask sprawił, że klatka schodowa niemal z sekundy na sekundę zaczęła się zmieniać. Kolory ścian stały się nagle bardziej intensywne, rzeźbione poręcze zalśniły pełnym blaskiem, a proste, dawniej białe klosze, przestały kojarzyć się z wisielcami. Wszędzie pachniało kawą i świeżym pieczywem. Dom nie przypominał już zamku Draculi, sprawiał teraz o wiele przyjemniejsze wrażenie. Tak, jakby złe czary wreszcie zostały pokonane, a rzucający je czarnoksiężnik trafił tam, gdzie powinien – do pilnie strzeżonej krypty.

– Tylko to wcale nie jest bajka. Tutaj nie ma złego czarnoksiężnika. A _happy end…_  no cóż, nikt go chyba jeszcze nie zagrał. – Głos Jurija brzmiał nienaturalnie i skrzypiał jak dawno nie oliwione zawiasy. Nina chciała pomóc przyjacielowi wstać z podłogi, ale ten pokręcił głową i podniósł się sam. Czuł się całkiem dobrze, chociaż mocno kręciło mu się w głowie.

– W coś ty się wpakował, idioto – mruknęła Nina. – Nie mogłeś wezwać taksówki?

– Nie mogłem – odparł krótko. – A teraz przepraszam, muszę się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. To bardzo ważne.

– Zwariowałeś? Przecież ledwo stoisz na nogach! Chcesz się zabić? Chodź lepiej do mieszkania, położysz się i odpoczniesz. A potem spokojnie porozmawiamy.

– Najpierw muszę porozmawiać z kimś innym – odepchnął ją delikatnie. –  Puść mnie! Przysięgam, że niedługo wrócę!

Nie próbowała go dłużej przekonywać, wiedziała, że to i tak nic nie pomoże. Jurij bywał czasami uparty jak osioł albo jak ona sama. Patrzyła, jak z trudem pokonuje kolejne stopnie, kolejne piętra, aż w końcu zupełnie straciła go z oczu – słyszała tylko jego ciężkie kroki na parterze. Potem trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i zapadła cisza.

  _Cóż. Oby wiedział, co robi_ , pomyślała z rezygnacją i weszła do mieszkania, którego nigdy miała nie odwiedzić. _Obietnice są po to, żeby je łamać,_ parsknęła cicho, w ramach usprawiedliwienia. Z kuchni dobiegały głosy, więc przedarła się przez mroczny przedsionek i po chwili siedziała przy stole między babcią Daną, powoli wracającą do równowagi psychicznej, a Igą, która wyglądała o niebo lepiej niż kilkanaście godzin wcześniej.

– Poczęstuj się. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podsunęła koleżance talerz z kanapkami. – Diabelnie smaczne! Pani Halina ma talent, powinna otworzyć knajpę!

Nina poczuła, że wewnątrz klatki piersiowej robi jej się przyjemnie ciepło. Wernyhora miał rację. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę od dawna wszystkie drzwi były pootwierane na oścież. Wystarczyło to zauważyć. I skorzystać z właściwego zaproszenia.

 

*

 

Piotrek zamierzał pójść z Placu Rapackiego prosto do domu, żeby się trochę przespać, ale nogi same zaprowadziły go w przeciwnym kierunku, na stary rynek. O tej porze prawie nikogo tutaj nie było, tylko nieliczni ludzie przemykali ulicami, spiesząc się do swoich porannych zajęć. Powietrze smakowało doskonale i orzeźwiało lepiej niż mocna kawa. Mimo długiej podróży, Piotrek wcale nie czuł się bardzo zmęczony – po wyjściu z pociągu wszystkie fizyczne dolegliwości nagle zniknęły, ustępując miejsca nieoczekiwanej rześkości. _Tak właśnie działa Toruń,_ pomyślał, mijając ratusz i skręcając w brukowaną „kocimi łbami” ulicę Szewską. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że przecież zmierza prosto do kamienicy Niny, chociaż wcale tego nie planował. Po co miałby tam iść tak rano, przecież wszyscy na pewno jeszcze śpią! Nina nigdy nie należała do skowronków – lubiła zarywać noce, a potem wylegiwać się do południa. Dlatego nie było sensu zawracać jej głowy o tak wczesnej porze.

A jednak coś go ciągnęło w kierunku kamienicy pod rycerzem, postanowił więc przespacerować się tamtędy i wrócić na Osiedle Młodych okrężną drogą. W pociągu siedział zgarbiony i pogięty, więc spacer z pewnością dobrze mu zrobi. Poza tym właściwie nie chciało mu się spać, więc nie spieszyło mu się do pustego mieszkania, z którym wiązało się zbyt wiele skomplikowanych wspomnień.

Gdy usłyszał dźwięki gitary, wcale się nie zdziwił, chyba właśnie tego podświadomie oczekiwał. Nie zaskoczyła go także wypełniająca uliczkę piosenka Jaromira Nohavicy, wykonywana przez młodego muzyka o bardzo niebieskich oczach.

_…Przez miasto wczoraj szedł_ __  
ot – zwykły domokrążca,  
A drogi jego kres  
znaczyła krwawa wstążka…

 

 Na widok Piotrka szeroko się uśmiechnął i przerwał na chwilę swój dziwny, poranny koncert. Gołębie zagruchały i  nagle wzbiły się w niebo, sypiąc piórami. Jedno z nich utkwiło w jasnej czuprynie muzyka, upodobniając go do Indianina z dziecięcych obrazków.

– Dzień dobry, jak tam podróż? – zapytał i zabębnił palcami w pudło cudem zmartwychwstałej gitary. – Bardzo męcząca?

– Nie bardzo. A jak krwawe żniwo?

– Niezbyt obiecujące – roześmiał się. – Ojciec miał rację: to już nie te realia, co kiedyś. Chyba powinienem zmienić branżę. Nawet nie ma już myszy, które można by wyprowadzić poza mury miasta, wyobrażasz sobie? A nawet gdyby były, to dostałbym pewnie za swoją robotę najwyżej parę złotych… o ręce córki burmistrza nie miałbym co marzyć! Świat zdecydowanie schodzi na psy.

– Prawda – zgodził się Piotrek. – W takim razie, po co tu właściwie jesteś?

Muzyk przeciągnął się leniwie.

– Komponuję zakończenie – wyjaśnił. - Zawsze byłem w tym kiepski, dlatego nie ukrywam, że przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc.

Gdy wybrzmiały ostatnie tony, otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich Jurij. Zobaczył Piotrka i zatrzymał się na chwilę między światami, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, czy lepiej zrobić krok na przód, czy może jednak do tyłu. Wrócić do kamienicy, czy wyjść na zewnątrz…? W końcu jednak ruszył się z miejsca, a ciężkie, drewniane skrzydło trzasnęło, odcinając mu drogę powrotną. Świeże powietrze, po wielu godzinach spędzonych na zakurzonej klatce schodowej, okazało się dla płuc zbawiennym lekarstwem.

– Chyba musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Jurij po chwili milczenia. Piotrek tylko skinął głowę i postawił torbę na ziemi. Nie była ciężka, ale pasek boleśnie wbijał się w ramię. – To była cholernie dziwna noc…

Trudno powiedzieć, o której nocy myślał, czy o tej krakowskiej, czy może o tej toruńskiej, która właśnie dobiegła końca. Być może chodziło mu o obie. Piotrek rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego barda, ale na schodach nikt już nie siedział, były tak samo szare i nieprzystępne jak zawsze. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Dopiero po kilku dniach mieszkańcy kamienicy zorientowali się, że ich rycerz z frontowej ściany zamiast halabardy, trzyma teraz w objęciach instrument, do złudzenia przypominający staroświecką harmoszkę.

 

  


 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, lipiec 2009_

    


End file.
